Arranged?
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Konoha and Suna are at war once again. The hidden leaf village want to form an alliance with the sand and the only way to do so is to bring together two people from each village. A dangerous sand nin and a cherry blossom.[GaaXSaku]
1. No Other Choice

Arranged?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: No Other Choice

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A light breeze picked up outside as 17 year old Haruno Sakura ley on the soft grass. A sigh escaped her rose coloured lips as she continued to watch the white clouds float by. She was suppose to meet the hokage in her office for an urgent favour.

Sakura shifted her body on the rather uncomfortable grass. The sky was a light blue and the sun shone brightly, she placed her hands on her stomach as she let her emerald orbs close. The rose haired woman hadn't gotten much sleep lately due to all the patients arriving at the hospital.

A war was breaking out between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. That was why she had revived and operated on so many jounin and anbu. Many of them died and some were just able to manage to pull through.

Naruto had been one of the lucky ones and was brought to the hospital just in time. He made it out with a few broken bones and bruises covering his body and now resided at his house. The shy Hyuga made sure to bring him homemade ramen and look after him.

Soon after both started going out...

Another sigh escaped her lips. Everyone but her seemed to be finding love...

Ino and Shikamaru.

Naruto and Hinata.

Neji and Tenten.

Uchiha Sasuke was still searching for a woman to bare Uchiha heirs and one day restore his clan. Sakura let a sad smile grace her lips. She had no one... she was alone and unloved... The kunoichi sat up and started towards the hokage tower.

Tsunade always lectured her on keeping her waiting if she was ever late. Picking up speed and running to the tower, Sakura managed to make it their in record time. Catching her breath before opening the front doors, Sakura walked inside the hokage tower.

Knocking once on the wooden door to Tsunade's office, Sakura waited for a response.

''Come in...''

Doing as she was told, the kunoichi pushed open the wooden door and stepped inside the flourished office. There sitting behind her large desk, was Tsunade looking over and signing many paper work. ''You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?'' She spoke.

Pointing towards the empty seat in front of her desk, Tsunade instructed her to sit. Quickly taking her seat, Sakura placed both hands on her lap and waited patiently for the older blonde woman to speak first.

The hokage didn't seem to be reading over the piles of paper work and was still holding the same slip of paper she recieved thirty minutes ago. She seemed to be deep in thought and was recollecting her thoughts.

Finally, after feeling like she was sitting for an eternity the hokage spoke.

''I don't know how to say this Sakura...''

Taking time and carefully thinking over what she was saying.

''You know that Suna and Konoha are at war once again...''

''Hai...'' Sakura replied.

''Well... Konoha needs allies just incase the Sound country decide to attack...''

''And to tell you the truth we wouldn't stand a fighting chance...''

Letting out a deep breath and speaking once again...

''In order to accomplish this... I need to strengthen the bonds between Suna and Konoha...''

''And the only is to marry off two people from each village...''

Giving her apprentice a serious look she continued.

''Sakura you must marry the new kazekage to be...''

Slamming her hands against the wooden desk, Sakura began shouting at the older woman.

''Tsunade-sama! please! Isn't there another way!?!''

The godaime shook her head in a no.

''I'm sorry Sakura.. but this is how it has to be done... there is no other way...''

''Suna and Konoha have already made arrangements...''

''WHAT!?!'' Sakura shouted.

''You mean you already arranged everything before you told me!''

Sighing Tsunade clasped her hands together and propped her elbows on the desk.

''We have been arranging this for some time now...'' She said truthfuly.

''You are to live with soon to be kazekage starting by the end of this week...''

''You are dismissed...''

Wiping fallen tears off of her pale cheeks, Sakura ran out of the hokages office went straight home. 'end of this week!' It was already Friday... which meant she only had another two days with her friends and then she would move in with the new kazekage.

Life was cruel...

Falling back on her soft bed, Sakura recalled all of the good memories she had in Konohagakure and with all of her beloved friends. The pink haired woman hated the entire village for deciding her future for her just to stop some war!

Why did it have to be her! out of all the single and pretty women in the village. She was the lucky one... not! She didn't even know who the new kazekage was, let alone having to marry him for her village's sake!

Burying her face in the pillow. Sakura let all of her emotions freely flow out of her. Tears formed at the rim of her emerald eyes and she didn't hesitate to let them fall. The hot tears soaked her pillow and stained her beautiful pale face.

Why? why did bad things always happen to her?

Giving out a muffled cry, the kunoichi soon found her eyes heavy. Closing them, she felt darkness creep around her until she was enveloped in it. The darkness felt somehow comforting... like the unfortunate events of the day were all just a bad dream and she would wake up at any minute. The sun pouring into her window and waking her up. Doing another days work at the hospital and using up alot of her chakra to save the life of a patient...

This time she was the one who needed saving...

The following day, Sakura had spent it locked up in her room for most of the morning until she recieved a call from Naruto. He had asked her if she would like to have lunch at Ichiraku with him and Hyuga Hinata.

Now she sat across from the happy couple, eating a bowl of miso ramen and listening to their days spent together. Sakura hadn't smiled once since yesterday when Tsunade told she would be married off to the new to be kazekage...

''Sakura-chan whats wrong?'' The blonde haired shinobi asked, concern filled his words.

''Nothing Naruto...'' She lied.

''C'mon Sakura-chan you can't get anything passed me...'' Said the kyubbi holder.

''Now tell me whats wrong? you haven't smiled all day...''

''My life is a nightmare...'' Sakura said quietly.

''Sa... Sakura-san... please tell us whats b... bothering you...'' The shy Hyuga stuttered.

Naruto eyed the pink haired kunoichi as she swallowed the ramen that she was currently chewing.

''I'm getting married...'' She replied casually.

''Thats all...''

''Wait.. say WHAT!?!'' Naruto shouted.

''Tsunade-sama said that the only way to bring Suna and Konoha at peace was if the new kazekage and I were to marry...'' The rose haired woman said.

''Its already been arranged and I will be departing from Konoha by Monday...''

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sakura as the Hyuga came to her side and wrapped her in a comforting hug. Also going to his friends side, Naruto patted her back and reasured her that everything would be okay. When the truth was... that it wasn't okay and it never will be okay... ever!

Leaving Ichiraku and heading to her favourite spot. Sakura sat under a single cherry blossom tree and watched as the pink petals floated down to the grass covered ground. Catching a falling cherry blossom and examining it in the palm of her hand Sakura let a lone tear escape her eye.

The rosette haired woman had refused the offer to go over to Naruto's house with Hinata and watch a couple of movies. She just wanted to be alone right now. So that she could clear her head and collect her thoughts on the situation.

Upon feeling a very familiar chakra nearing her, Sakura turned her head to the side and caught sight of the stoic Uchiha heading her way. He had his hands shoved in his pant pockets as usual and the same grim line was spread across his lips.

She watched as he sat down beside her and stared blankly at the fallen charry blossoms. What was Sasuke doing here? He wouldn't just come along and sit beside her... Sasuke was the type of guy who tends to be by himself then be around people and socialize.

''What do you want Sasuke-kun...'' The kunoichi said, trying her best to not sound depressed about the marriage issue.

''hn...''

Rolling her eyes and knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. Sakura stood up and was about to leave when she suddenly heard the Uchiha's deep voice which made her stop dead in her tracks.

''Heard about your arranged marriage...''

''I don't want to talk about it...'' Sakura retorted.

She turned her back on him and began to slowly walk away. Once again she heard his voice.

''I know your not okay with it...''

Feeling like a huge weight was placed upon her small shoulders, Sakura turned on her heel and let a few tears slip from her emerald orbs. When she spoke, her voice no longer held any sweetness and help dispare and sorrow.

''I don't want to go through with it Sasuke-kun...''

''You don't have to...'' He said calmly.

''I will come and get you and we can run away... be the woman to revive me clan... to make an Uchiha heir...''

Eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Sakura didn't just hear what she thought she heard? Did she... Did the Uchiha just ask her to bear his child? to start a family with him... To be the woman who would do so...

''Y.. yes Sasuke-kun... I will do it...''

He nodded and from his spot on the ground he was gone. The rosette haired woman started to feel slightly better about the situation she was in. Sasuke had said that he would come and get her so that they could run away... together...

Suddenly things were starting to become brighter...

Sakura walked home alone and recollected the days events. Sasuke had asked her to bear his child... But what if he forgot.. or found some other woman to bear his child? Exactly how long was he going to take for him to retrieve her?

Would he change his mind in the future? All these questions swirled around in Sakura's head as she ley in bed. Eyes feeling like a ton of bricks, the rose haired woman felt herself drifting off into a pleasant sleep and only one question really bugged her...

'Would Sasuke love her?' 


	2. A Day With A Friend

Arranged?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Sakura walked home alone and recollected the days events. Sasuke had asked her to bear his child... But what if he forgot.. or found some other woman to bear his child? Exactly how long was he going to take for him to retrieve her?

Would he change his mind in the future? All these questions swirled around in Sakura's head as she ley in bed. Eyes feeling like a ton of bricks, the rose haired woman felt herself drifting off into a pleasant sleep and only one question really bugged her...

'Would Sasuke love her?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2: A Day With A Friend

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The bright sunlight filtered into her window and lit up the entire room. A pink haired woman stirred and shifted from side to side, trying to find a comfortable position. Letting her emerald eyes flutter open, she blinked a few times before sitting up.

Stretching and giving out a long yawn, Sakura climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Taking out her purple toothbrush and mint toothpaste, she placed the minty white paste on the bristles of the purple toothbrush and then began to brush her pearly white teeth.

Rinsing out her mouth and wiping the water that dripped from her chin, Sakura turned the taps of her shower on a waited for the water to reach the right temperature. Placing a hand under the running water, the kunoichi tested out the water before stripping herself of her clothes.

Stepping under the warm water, Sakura lathered some shampoo into her hair and then soap all over her body. The water made her feel comforted and fresh, like the events of yesterday never took place at all and it was all just a bad dream.

Letting the water pelt against her porcelain skin. Closing her eyes and relaxing under the warm water, Sakura stayed that way for a while before finally getting out and turning off the water.

Wrapping a blue towel around her curved body, she began blow drying her wet matted pink hair. Once she felt that her hair was dry enough Sakura put her clothes from yesterday into a white hamper and picked new ones.

Pulling on a pair of black panties and a matching bra, the pink haired woman slipped into black capris and a cherry red halter top. She placed her feet into a black sandel with a small one inch heel on.

She wore a simple silver bracelet around her left wrist and matching hoop earings. Combing through all the tangles in her rosette hair, Sakura know stood in front of her mirror and looked at her own reflection.

Happy with the outcome she smiled and slowly made her way downstairs. Knowing that she had missed breakfast since it was now a little past one thirty, Sakura made herself a sandwhich and started eating it.

Cleaning up after herself, Sakura walked outside and into the heart of the village of Konohagakure. Today would be her last day with her friends before she would go to live with the new to be kazekage.

Walking into Yamanaka flower shop, the kunoichi noticed her blonde haired friend Yamanaka Ino. Approaching the woman who currently seemed to be reading a magazine since her nose was nearly buried in it.

''Hey Ino-pig!'' Sakura said happily.

''Whatever forehead girl...'' The blonde haired woman replied with a grin on her face.

Stepping around the large wooden desk, Ino embraced her best friend.

''I heard about the engagement...'' She said with a hint of sadness in her words.

''I'm sorry...''

''Theres nothing for you to be sorry about Ino...'' Sakura said.

''As you probably know... this is my last day here...''

''WHAT!?!'' The blonde kunoichi shouted.

Grabbing the pink haired woman's wrist, she began running out of the flower shop and into a busy area.

''Where are we going?'' Sakura questioned.

A wide smirk made its way to the blonde woman's face as she replied.

''SHOPPING!''

Shaking her head and letting the blonde woman drag her around the village. The first stop was in front of a large, fancy store. In one of the front windows were a pair of manikins dressed in very expensive looking clothing.

Ino pulled her into the clothing store and instantly began piling clothes on her for her to try on. Shoving the pink haired woman into the nearest changing room, Sakura began trying on the clothes as Ino waited patiently.

''Hurry it up forehead girl!'' The blonde woman shouted.

Muttering something under her breath, Sakura emerged from the changing room. The outfit that Ino had picked for her was too revealing for her liking... A sleevless turquoise top adorned her upper half and a white mini skirt was on her lower half.

The skirt was a little too short and the footwear that Ino had picked were a bit too over the top. White high heeled shoes were on her small feet, the heel was just over two inches high and thin straps covered the skin just above the starting over her manicured toes.

Another small strap wrapped around her ankle and had a small silver buckle so that you could adjust the size. Looking her over from top to bottom, Ino smiled a clapped her hands together as she turned Sakura to look in the mirror.

''You look...'' Ino started, but Sakura cut her off.

''Just like you...''

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ino huffed out a 'whats that suppose to mean?'

''All I'm saying is that... I am not really used to looking like this...'' Sakura said in defense.

''Thats because I've never picked out clothes for you...'' Ino replied.

Both girls began laughing and then Sakura walked back into the change room. She put on her normal clothes and stepped out with the outfit she had previously tried on in her arms. Sakura placed the clothes on the counter so that she could buy it. Just as she was about to reach for money in her black wallet, Ino slapped her hand away and dug into her own wallet.

''Lets just say that the clothes are a going away present...'' Ino said as she paid the said amount.

Walking out of the clothing store with a large bag in her hand, Sakura suggested that they go to get something to drink. Ino declared that she knew the best smoothie bar and once again Sakura was dragged by her arm towards a small smoothie bar.

As they stepped inside the bar, they noticed that it was crowded with many people. Cerulean eyes caught sight of a two person table and quickly sat down. Placing her shopping bag on the marble floor, a waiter was quick to make his way towards them.

Giving the rather handsome man a flirty smile, Ino began ordering drinks.

''One strawberry smoothie and...''

''Oh... um...'' Sakura thought hard as she placed a finger on her chin.

''One ice cappuccino please...''

Both women waited for their drinks to be brought to them. Ino began babbling on about how her and Shikamaru were the perfect couple and how he bought her a silver necklace for her bithday just a few months ago.

Tapping her fingers on the table, Sakura found herself not listening to the blonde female and instead went back to marrying the kazekage. Of course she would visit everyone,  
well... that is if her 'husband' let her out of Suna...

Knowing that Sakura wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, Ino snapped her fingers in front of her face and finally got her out of her trance. Sticking out her tongue,  
the blonde woman took the drinks from the waiter and passed Sakura hers.

Placing her rosy lips on the thin white straw, she began to sip her cold cappuccino. Goosebumps made their way onto Sakura's exposed flesh whenever she to a sip of her cold drink.

She really was that much of a fan of coffee but when they were made into cappuccinos... well that was a whole different story. The back of her throat felt like it was frozen and her teeth were hurting from the cold cappuccino.

Ino finished the last of her smoothie and began talking about how great Shikamaru was and blah blah blah...

''Your lucky Ino... atleast someone loves you...'' She said under her breath.

''Huh? what did you say Sakura?'' Ino asked.

''Oh... nothing...'' She said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ino threw out her empty cup and called Sakura to come outside. Sipping up the last drop of her cappuccino, the rose haired woman grabbed her shopping bag and ran after the blonde haired kunoichi.

Both of them walked into a photo booth. Sakura put in two dollars and sat on the single stool provided inside the booth. Picking their background, Sakura sat on the blonde woman's lap and they readied for their first pose.

Both of their cheeks were squished together and they gave a big smile. The next one was Ino's choice and she nearly had to force Sakura to do it. She called it the 'sexy pose.  
Ino was licking her lips while Sakura had her index finger placed on her bottom lip.

The next pose was them both sticking their tongues out and the last was by mistake. Sakura had accidentally elbowed Ino in the boob. She was laughing her ass off while Ino held onto her sore boob and gave the pink haired woman a deadly glare.

Wiping the tears that fell when Sakura was laughing, she got out of the booth and collected the four small pictures. Both divided them between eachother. Sakura getting the one of Ino giving her the death glare and the sexy pose.

Ino had insisted that she keep the sexy pose one while Ino got the first picture taken and the one of them sticking their tongues out. Putting them into their pockets, both women were off again and headed towards a shoe store.

They had said at same point in their life that when they got older both of them would go shoe shopping together, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. Entering the brightly lit room, Ino ran over to a pair of hot pink heels and tried them on.

Sakura being Sakura didn't really like wearing shoes with heels and found a pair of black ballet flats with a small bow at the front just above the toes. Finding the right size, Sakura placed them on her feet and walked around with them still on her feet.

Finding that they were comfortable and cute, Sakura decided to buy them and went to go and see how Ino was doing. Like she expected, the blonde haired woman was in a pile of different shoes and frantically searching through them.

Lifting up a pair of red high heeled shoed that covered the entire toe area. Ino put them on her feet and walked over to her best friend. Sakura gave her a thumbs up and pointed to her own feet.

''Those are so cute Sakura!'' Ino announced.

Both women payed for their shoes and walked out of the store. Looking around, Sakura remembered a brand new spa opening up in Konoha. This time it was Ino who was being dragged around the village by Sakura.

Ino eyed the building and read the sign... 'Day Spa'

She nearly knocked Sakura to the ground when she found out where they were. She wrapped her arms around the rosette haired woman and gave her a bear hug. Coughing and choking on her words, Sakura managed to get something out.

''Ino... too tight... need... breathe...''

Giving out a giggle, Ino headed into the building as Sakura followed behind her. A perky lady came towards them and began speaking rather quickly.

''Hello, I'm Suki...''

''What can I do for you two lovely ladies today?''

Speaking before the pink haired woman, Ino parted her lips and spoke excitedly.

''We want the entire treatment!''

''Manicure, pedicure, facials, massages!''

The woman showed them to a large blue room, and had them strip and ley down on the massage beds. Two different woman came into the room and began the masages. The brown haired one working on Sakura rubbed the muscles on her back and then neck.

Ino had the lady work on her sore feet and then her upper back. Both kunoichis moaned whenever the woman massaged a particularly sore spot on their body. Once the messages ended the next thing was the facials and nails.

Fully clothed both woman sat in chairs beside eachother and picked out the nail colours.

''French manicures and pedicures!'' Both of them said at the same time.

The woman who had massaged them were now doing their nails. First cleaning their nails and then pushing down their cuticles. While they were getting their nails done another woman got a head start on the facials.

Covering their faces in a thick green liquid, the woman put iced cucumbers on their closed eyes. Sakura thought that they were in the spa forever. It was taking so long, just as she was about to ask them how much longer it was going to be she felt the facial cream on her face being washed away.

Rubbing her cold eyes, Sakura looked at her newly polished nails and then at Ino. The blonde kunoichi was smiling and thanking them women for their wonderful work. The woman exited the spa and sat down on a wooden bench.

They had been out for almost seven hours and it was already getting dark. Heading back to Yamanaka flower shop, Ino said her final goodbyes to her best friend and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

''Be sure to visit...'' Ino said inbetween sobs.

Sakura wiped away fallen tears and spoke in a shaky voice.

''I promise Ino...''

Waving goodbye, the rosette haired woman walked out of the flower shop and towards her house. On the way there she saw Naruto and Hinata waling along the dirt path. Waving them over, the couple ran towards her.

''Hi Sakura-chan!'' Naruto said.

''Its... n... nice to see you...'' The shy kunoichi spoke in a stuttery voice.

''Tomorrow I will be leaving Konoha and going to Suna...'' Sakura said dipressively.

''I'll miss you guys...''

Naruto gave her a hug and reassured her that everything would be fine. After the long hug, Hinata was next and pulled in the kunoichi for a small hug.

''Thank you Sakura-san...'' she whispered.

Knowing what she was talking about, all Sakura did was nod and say 'no problem'. The reason why Naruto and Hinata where together was because of her...

Sakura was the one who got them to finally go out. She convinced Hinata that she should just ask Naruto to go on a date with her. She was the one that gave her confidence for once in her shy life.

After the first date they went on, Naruto was usually seen over at Hinata's house or they would be out together. Smiling at her successful matchmaker work, Sakura waved goodbye and walked home.

Today was a day that she would never forget... 


	3. I Would Have Never Thought

Arranged?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

After the first date they went on, Naruto was usually seen over at Hinata's house or they would be out together. Smiling at her successful matchmaker work, Sakura waved goodbye and walked home.

Today was a day that she would never forget...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3: I Would Have Never Thought

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A crisp breeze blew into the pink haired woman's open bedroom window. She had been awake for nearly an hour and was waiting anxiously for Tsunade to call for her. A large suitcase was placed at the foot of her bed and held almost all of her belongings.

The one thing that she remembered to place somewhere safe in her suitcase was the picture of former team seven. Smiling at all of the memories that flooded her head, Sakura walked towards the open window and viewed whatever of Konoha she could see.

This would be the last few minutes she would have in her beloved home town. The silver haired jounin known as Hatake Kakashi was to personally travel with her to Sunagakure. Any second now Tsunade would call for her to meet Kakashi at the location she chose.

Slightly jumping when she heard her telephone ring. Sakura picked it off of her dresser and spoke into the reciever.

''Hello...''

''Sakura its time to leave now...'' Spoke a drunken hokage.

''You are to go to Konoha gates immidiately...''

She heard the dial tone that indicated Tsunade had hung up. Sighing, Sakura grabbed her heavy bag and slung it over one of her shoulders. Walking out of her bedroom, Sakura exited her house and took one last glance at the place she called home for so many years.

Fighting back the urge to just fall to her knees and cry her eyes out, she inhaled and then let out a deep breath. Gathering chakra to the bottom of her feet, Sakura began to sprint towards Konoha's large front gates.

As she neared the gates, Sakura noticed a fairly tall figure standing in front of the gates and his head was buried in a perverted book. Rolling her eyes at her former sensei, Sakura now stood beside him.  
Breathing deeply she watched as Kakashi commanded her to follow him.

Signaling the guards to open the gates, both ninja set off to Suna. They ran through Konoha forest until they reached mountanous area and took a short break. If they kept going at this rate then they would surly arrive in Suna in no time.

Taking a sip of the water that was filled to the top in a clear bottle. Sakura wiped off the water that dripped from her chin. Both were exhausted from the not even half done journey and desperately needed rest or they feared that they would collapse.

Using the back of her hand, Sakura wiped away sweat that formed on her forehead. The day was going by fast and they still hadn't even reached the border of Suna. Far from it! Why did all the bad things have to happen to her and not someone else?

Why couldn't some other women go and marry the Kazekage instead of her?

Questions filled her head as they picked up their pace on the dirt path they were currently running on.

''Kakashi how much longer is this going to take?'' Said a very tired kunoichi.

''We should be there shortly...'' he said calmly.

He didn't seem to even be slightly affected by the journey. He never ceases to amaze her... The sun was slowly setting over the horizen as they both continued to run. The blue sky was painted with hues of pinks and purples.

Birds flew above them and chirped, making the quite disipate. Before her emerald eyes, Sakura noticed that there were fewer trees the more they traveled. And before she knew it, the grassy forest floor that they had been traveling on changed and was replaced with sand.

Now as they ran through a dry desert there were no longer any trees. Even though the scorching sun was practicaly set and the sky was dark, the air was very warm and humid. Sakura's mouth felt dry and both her and Kakashi had finished their last bit of water.

Her legs felt wobbily as she tried to keep up with her former sensei. She couldn't stop now, she was so close... Sakura didn't want to bug Kakashi to stop just so she could take a rest when they were almost reached their destination.

Far, far off in the distance was a large tower like building. Guessing that it was the kazekage tower, Sakura sped up until she was beside Kakashi. Her legs were throbbing and her lungs burned for the desire to breathe normally again.

It happened too quickly...

Sakura felt her legs give way as she tried hard once again to catch up to Kakashi. Her knees buckled and suddenly she was on the desert floor. Using her hands, she shakily lifted herself and looked at the worried face of Kakashi.

He kneeled down in front of her and offered her his hand. Taking it with much gratitude, Sakura was hauled up and clutched onto the jounin's shirt. She was so tired and needed rest before she collapsed again.

Kakashi held her in his arms and picked up her small form bridal style.

''Sakura don't over do it...'' The silver haired jounin lectured.

''Hai...'' Sakura gave out her weak reply.

Closing her heavy emerald orbs, Sakura soon found comfort in his arms and fell asleep. Kakashi watched her breathing even out and carried on with the journey. Right now, Kakashi was standing in the middle of the busy streets of Suna.

'And it thought Konoha was too crowded...' he thought as he moved through large groups of people.

From time to time, Sakura would stir in her sleep. Emerald eyes fluttered open and stared at a pair of ink orbs. Blinking twice, Sakura looked around and heard the voices of many people. She looked around at the market they were currently going through and watched a few people eye them suspiciously.

Blushing a nice shade of pink at how close her and Kakashi were.

Sakura scrambled out of his hold and was soon put down. Her sore feet touched the sand covered ground. The two were directly in front of the kazekage tower, taking in a deep breath Sakura walked through the front doors and both were greeted by a blonde woman.

Sakura recognized the blonde woman from the chunin exams a while back. Temari?

What was she doing in the kazekage tower?

''You must be the bride...'' She said sardonically.

She wanted so badly to back talk to the blonde haired big mouth but thought better of it. 'there would be time for that later...' Sakura thought.

''Haruno Sakura...'' She said trying to surpress a growl in her throught.

''Ya ya...'' Temari said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed out.

She quickly wrote something down on a piece of blank paper and passed it to Kakashi.

''This is where you will be living...'' The blonde woman stated.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the tower. Kakashi glanced down at the paper and tucked it in his pocket. Both were off again. Sakura sure was getting tired of all the walking they were doing and prayed that the house wasn't too far away.

To her surprise it didn't take all that long. Now they stood in front of a very large and elegant house. 'More like mansion!' Inner Sakura shouted. Was she really going to live here? In this huge home with only one other person?

''Well this is where I must leave you Sakura...'' The silver haired man said.

Holding back tears, Sakura gasped when the male pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. They both parted and Kakashi spoke.

''Take care of yourself Sakura...''

Hai Kakashi...'' She said.

''Good bye...''

Sakura stood in the same spot and watched the silver haired jounin walk away and disappear in the distance. A light breeze blew past her and ruffled her clothes, her pink tresses danced with the breeze.

Slowly walking inside the large house. Sakura called out but no one answered. She guessed that the new to be kazekage was out or something. She walked up some stairs and peered into a room which door had been left open.

The room was bigger than the one she had in her own house and the walls were a roan red colour. A bed was placed by a large window and seemed big enough to fit two. 'He better not expext me to sleep in the same bed as him!'

Upon finding a dresser, Sakura began to place everything into them and put the framed picture of team seven on a bedside table. The clock said that it was now seven thirty. Yawning, the cherry blossom trudged down the long flight of steps and entered what seemed to be a kitchen.

Noticing that there was hardly anything in the fridge and cupboards. Sakura decided to go food shopping first thing tomorrow and maybe train for a while. Grabbing a bowl of instant ramen,  
Sakura prepared the boiling water and then stirred it all together.

Finding a pair of chopsticks, the kunoichi began to slowly eat the hot ramen. Placing the bowl into the empty sink, Sakura felt her eyes begin to close and she was walking up the stairs.

Removing her clothes and throwing them to the floor in a heap. Sakura got out a blue nightgown and pulled it on over her head. The short silk gown adorned her curved body and made her appear taller than she was.

It was going to be warm since she now lived in Suna.

A desert area!

Not fully flourished like Konoha...

Sighing, Sakura soon let sleep overcome her until she was plunged into complete darkness. If she were to stay awake a moment longer she would have heard the front door open and close.  
Footsteps could be heard from downstairs and the sound of muttering.

A red haired man walked around downstairs and into the kitchen. He glanced at the empty sink to find it no longer empty. Inside he found a bowl with a bit of ramen broth lingering in it. Rubbing his temples, the male made his way upstairs and walked passed the room where a sleeping woman was.

Feeling a chakra, the red headed man backed up and slowly opened the door. Walking into the room, his green eyes looked at the sleeping form of a rosette haired woman. Knowing that it was the woman he had to marry, the man saw her eyes flutter for a second before closing again.

The one thing that Sakura noticed about the red haired male was the kanji tattoo he had on the left side of his forehead, just by his temple and above his emerald eye. She had seen him somewhere before... but where?

''Gaara...'' She managed to whisper.

The red haired male watched as her lips parted and she spoke his name. He was caught off guard but never showed. Actually now that he heard her voice, it sounded an awful lot like the fangirl that would pester Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura...

That was her name. He was suppose to marry her... the pink haired medic nin from Konohagakure? Gaara had never really spoke to her before and knew nothing about her... The sand ninja walked out of her room and into his own.

Since Shukaku was removed from him, he was able to sleep and not have to stay awake twenty four seven. His head rested ontop of the comfortable pillow. His thoughts went back to his 'fiance' and he let his eyes slowly close.

This arrangement was going to prove to be an interesting one... 


	4. First Impressions Arn't Always Good

Arranged?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

That was her name. He was suppose to marry her... the pink haired medic nin from Konohagakure? Gaara had never really spoke to her before and knew nothing about her... The sand ninja walked out of her room and into his own.

Since Shukaku was removed from him, he was able to sleep and not have to stay awake twenty four seven. His head rested ontop of the comfortable pillow. His thoughts went back to his 'fiance' and he let his eyes slowly close.

This arrangement was going to prove to be an interesting one...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4: First Impressions Don't Always Turn Out Good

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom of a rosette haired kunoichi. Feeling the warmth of the bright sun radiate onto her face, Sakura slowly opened her jade orbs and stared at the blank white ceiling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up giving a long yawn before getting out of bed.

Quickly dressing, fixing her hair and brushing her white teeth. Sakura racked her brain and thought of last nights events. Upon recalling something, Sakura thought hard until she remembered what she had happened last night.

Sakura could have sworn that someone was in her room last night...

But who?

Could it have been her fiance?

Shrugging off the questions in her head, the kunoichi made her way over to the door and gripped the knob. Turning it to the left, Sakura pulled open the wooden door and began to step out of her room.  
Before she could take another step though, she collided into something...

Giving out a yelp of surprise, Sakura flew backwards and landed painfully on her butt. Her head hung low as she cursed under her breath. Getting back on her two feet, Sakura rubbed her sore butt and lifted her head to look into a pair of green orbs.

Taking a step back. Sakura gasped when she saw the pale face of Gaara!

Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart beat increased. Sakura couldn't believe it! Gaara was her fiance!?! There had to be some sort of mistake! He can't be the new to be kazekage of Sunagakure!  
Could he...?

Well if he expected her to kiss the ground he walked on then he had better think again. She wasn't going to let him boss her around no matter how powerful and dangerous he was! If you knew Sakura then you would know that she was stubborn and gets annoyed easily.

She wasn't about to change that for some kazekage! No way!

''Watch where your going kunoichi!'' Gaara growled at her.

She narrowed her emerald eyes at him and placed both hands on her hips. She sent him an annoyed glare before stomping off towards the kitchen. She didn't have to put up with his damn attitude this early in the morning.

Forgetting that their was absolutely no food whatsoever in the entire house. Sakura settled herself in a chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway on the second floor and now they were making their way down the stairs.

'This marriage will never work out!' She mentally stated.

'We havn't been in the same house for more than a day and we already hate eachother!'

Making a fist, Sakura saw from the corner of her eye, Gaara coming into the kitchen and leaning casually against the wall. Even though she couldn't really see Gaara all that well, Sakura could tell that his glare was burning holes in her back.

''Its rude to stare...'' Sakura said through gritted teeth.

''Hn...'' Was all the sand nin said.

God! he was exactly like Sasuke! was that the only words he knew!?! Picking that very moment, her stomach growled and a blush creeped onto her face. She placed a hand over her empty stomach as if she were trying to settle it down.

The silence was killing her and Sakura couldn't take it. She turned her head to look at the calm form of Gaara and parted her rose lips to speak.

''I'm going to buy food,''

''Since theres nothing to eat in here...''

She pushed out the chair and walked over to her sandels. Sakura slipped them on her feet and headed for the door. Just as she was about to open the front door, a hand gripped her wrist and held her in place.

''Do not stay out any longer than an hour...'' Gaara ordered.

Was... was HE just telling her what to do! Giving her a curfew! Like a child? She wasn't going to give up that easily and surrender to that sand bastard kazekage!

Calming herself down before she literally killed the red haired male keeping her from being free. And instead locking her up in the large house they had to share...

''Don't bet on it...' Sakura said as she managed to pull her wrist out of the sand nin's hold.

She was sure to slam to door extra hard and now she was currently stomping off towards the nearest market where she could purchase food.

Sakura watched as small children ran around and played. A small smile graced her lips as she continued to watch to kids play. The kunoichi noticed from the sudden crowdedness around her and the voices of people reaching a new volume.

Walking up to a fairly large food stand, Sakura looked at all the foods and began to choose. Taking money out from her capris pocket, the pink haired woman payed the said amount and left with two bags filled with delectable foods of different sorts.

Upon seeing a male clad in only a black body suit looking at her, Sakura walked up to him and flashed the male a wry smile. The man seemed to be taken aback because he gave the kunoichi a very confused expression and scratched the back of his clothed head, reminding her somewhat of Naruto.

''You never mentioned to me that Gaara was my chosen fiance!' Sakura shrieked.

''I guess I forget...'' The male known as Kankuro said giving her a sheepish grin.

Sakura rubbed her left temple with the hand that wasn't holding onto bags. Kankuro held back his laughter at how frusterated and irritated Sakura had become all of a sudden. How could both Temari and Kankuro forget to mention that Gaara of the desert was the man she would have to marry.

That would be like forgetting to tell someone not to go outside holding something metal while there was a terrible thunder storm.

''You want to get something to drink?'' Kankuro asked her while pointing at a small building filled with many customers.

''Sure whatever...'' Sakura replied.

Both walked towards the crowded building and entered. The line up was so long and the heat outside was too much for her to handle. She was actually glad that Kankuro had asked her to get something to drink, it was hot outside... Sakura didn't know hoe people in Suna did it.

They seemed like the boiling weather didn't bother them one bit.

Ordering their drinks, Kankuro asked for some type of wierd tropical drink and Sakura quickly glanced at all the selections of drinks they had and ordered a pineapple smootie with extra ice. When she had said that the cashier had laughed a bit and asked her if the weather was too hot for her.

''Hell yeah!'' She had replied and earned another laught from the man.

Now her and Kankuro sat outside of the building and were sitting on a bench. There was no shade for her to seek shelter under so she tried to cool off by not thinking about how extremely hot it was outside and more on her cold beverage. She took long, slow sips and finished way before Kankuro was even half way through his own drink.

Sakura could feel sweat forming on her forehead and she hastily used the back of her hand to wipe it off. Seeing as the woman beside him looked like she was a boiling lobster, Kankuro offered her his drink and she gratefully accepted it.  
She tested it first and took a small sip, finding that it tasted wonderful Sakura took larger sips.

Savouring what little of the drink she had left, Sakura swirled the glass in her hand and watched the liquid move around. Hiccuping a few times, Sakura looked at the man beside her and gave him a side way smile. Her eyes seemed a bit glazed over and her tongue felt as dry as the sand covering the ground.

When she went to look at Kankuro, her vision blurred and now she was looking at two Kankuros. Gulping down the remaining liquid, Sakura stood on unsteady legs and nearly toppled over from the diziness she was experiencing.  
Her brain seemed to click and Sakura figured out why she felt so care free all of a sudden and why she wasn't feeling herself.

''Kan-kuro... wh... what the hell are in the... se drinks...'' She slurred.

''The regular ingredients put in drinks in Suna...'' He replied casually.

''Name them...'' Sakura said, sounding a bit muffled.

Placing a finger on his chin, Kankuro thought hard.

''Lets see... hmm,''

''Fruit, sugar, a few other sweet things...''

''Is that all!'' Sakura demanded.

''Oh! and alcohol!'' Kankuro finished.

''Al... alcohol!'' Sakura said with worry in her words.

''Have you never tried alcohol before?'' He asked.

''Of course not!'' Sakura shouted.

She placed her head in her hands and mumbled something under her breath.

''Thanks for not mentioning something to me earlier again...''

The male gave her a sheepish grin and a small laugh.

''I'm going back... bye...'' Sakura said from far away.

Kankuro waved goodbye at her and walked his seperate way. Sakura just couldn't walk properly, she was falling all over the place. She wasn't even able to walk in a straight line or speak without sounding like a drunken idiot.  
'Just how much alcohol were in those drinks?' She thought rubbing her eyes.

When she reached the front door, Sakura let her throbbing head rest against the door before shakily gripping the door knob and entering the house. Closing the door behind her, she found the house to be quiet and thought that Gaara had gone out to train or something along those lines.

The pink haired woman placed the two bags ontop of the kitchen table and began to make her way towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Faster than she her brain could register what was happening, Sakura suddenly found herself pushed hard against a two hands pushing against her shoulders to pin her in place.

Thrashing her head wildly and giving out slurred curse words, Sakura felt a hand under her chin and lifting her head up roughly. Emerald clashes with emerald. Gaara narrowed his eyes at his drunken fiance and glared at her fiercly.

''I told you to be back in an hour!'' He growled angrily at her.

''I gu... ess I lost... track o.. f time...'' She said childishly.

''Not to mention that you have been drinking!'' He exclaimed giving her shoulders a shake.

He was just to speak again but when he looked down at the woman, he found her heavily asleep already. Growling inwardly and scooping up her light form, Gaara began to walk up stairs and into her room. He harshly placed her on the bed and left the room shutting the door loudly behind him.

Why did women have to be so stubborn!

He would make sure to finish what he was saying when she awakened from her drunken slumber... Gaara rubbed his temples and walked into the kitchen, inspecting the two bags he began to put the food away and headed into the his home office to finish up on some important paper work.

God how he hated being kazekage... 


	5. Breaking Out

Arranged?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

He was just to speak again but when he looked down at the woman, he found her heavily asleep already. Growling inwardly and scooping up her light form, Gaara began to walk

Up stairs and entered her room. He harshly placed her on the bed and left the room shutting the door loudly behind him.

Why did women have to be so stubborn!

He would make sure to finish what he was saying when she awakened from her drunken slumber...

Gaara rubbed his temples and walked into the kitchen, inspecting the two bags he began to put the food away and headed into his home office to finish up on some important paper work.

God how he hated being kazekage...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Breaking Out

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Damn meeting! _The sand ninja thought.

He had been sitting in the same office for more than an hour and he felt like killing every last person in the room. Today was his first day as kazekage and the people in the office were complaining about some type of problem occurring in Sunagakure.

_I hate being kazekage…_

A few sheets of paper were given to him and he quickly took out a pen and signed them messily. Handing them back to the man, Gaara threw his brother an annoyed look as more papers were handed to him.

Once he had finished signing all of the papers and was done looking over important documents.

Kankuro interrupted a short man while in the middle of speaking.

''Gaara how are things with your fiancé going?''

Sending his older brother a death glare, the sand ninja replied harshly.

''Shut up Kankuro,''

''We have more important matters to deal with...''

The people in the office stopped what they were doing to look at the kazekage. Getting the message that he was becoming irritated, they all continued on to what they were just previously doing.

Sitting back in his chair, Gaara began signing more papers and documents. His hand was

getting sore and sent an aching pain throughout his wrist.

He watched as one of the business people kicked Kankuro out for being too loud and

too much of a distraction with his child like behaviour.

Oh how Gaara wished he could go home, instead of doing paperwork and discussing

a bunch of things with the business people.

Getting his attention by clearing his throat. One of the business men restated what he had just said, speaking directly at the kazekage.

Groaning inwardly and focusing on what the man was saying. Gaara managed to only catch a few words before he blocked out anything the man was saying.

_Otogakure… _

_Orochimaru…_

_Plans to attack…_

Those were the only things that seemed to process in Gaara's brain at the moment. Now seeing as all the business people were collecting their things and now in the middle of walking out the office door to get home.

Gaara knew that the meeting was finished and he too could go home. 'Finally…' He thought to himself.

Now he could give that kunoichi a piece of his mind.

No one disobeyed Gaara of the desert! Especially a pink haired kunoichi from the hidden leaf village!

Summoning his sand, Gaara was enveloped in it and now stood in the living room of his house.

Removing the office robe he wore to work, Gaara let it hang from a hook situated by the front door.

Trudging up to his master bedroom, the kazekage removed any article of clothing he had on and walked into his bathroom.

Turning the two taps, water came pouring out and hit the bathtub. Testing it and making sure it was at the right temperature, Gaara went in and began to rinse himself with the crystal clear water.

His hand was covered with shampoo as he began to lather his rust colored hair. Next came the soap and he began to coat his body in a bubbly substance. Washing his entire body of any remaining shampoo or soap, Gaara wrapped a towel around his waist and

Stepped out of the bathtub.

Turning the taps the opposite way he did when he turned them on, the water came to a halt and immediately stopped running.

Gripping the knob of the door, Gaara opened it and stepped out of the steamy bathroom and proceeded into his room. While passing by a large window hidden behind deep blue curtains, the sound nin picked up the faint sound of rumbling thunder…

Pulling back one side of the curtain, Gaara looked out the window and saw gathering grey storm clouds staining the endless blue sky. It had been years since Sunagakure last had a storm.

By the sound of the nearing thunder and faint spitting rain, Gaara knew it wouldn't be long before the storm arrived…

Draping back the curtain in its original place, the sand ninja began to change into something more comfortable. Letting the towel from around his waist fall to the wooden floor in a white heap, Gaara took out a pair of black boxers and pulled them on.

Upon finding a pair of grey pants that he usually wore while training, Gaara put them on a left his room. He didn't know why… But when he passed _her _room, he couldn't help but stop in the middle of walking down the stairs and staring blankly at the closed door.

_Why? _

He had no clue why he did it… He didn't hear any noise coming from her room and figured that she was still sleeping or should he say sobering up…

As he proceeded down the wooden stairs his feet against the steps made a padding sound.

Gaara seated himself on his living room couch and blankly looked out the window. The sky had grew dark and rain had already succeed in staining the window.

Hearing a ringing noise, Gaara rose from the couch and walked over to the telephone. He picked it up and gave a grouchy "What do you want?"

It was his brother, Kankuro on the other end.

"Gaara we need you to come back down to the office and pick up some important papers for you to look over and sign…"

Growling, the sand ninja hung up the phone harshly and grabbed his robe. Not wanting to go outside just as a storm was brewing; Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and now stood in the middle of the kazekage office. _His office…_

Kankuro and Temari were there to greet him and hand over to him a stack of papers and a small pile of documents. The puppet master gave his younger brother a sheepish grin and handed the pile of documents over to him.

"These need to be finished by tomorrow…" Kankuro said as Temari passed him the papers she was holding and he gave them to Gaara.

Upon looking at his brother's choice of clothing for coming to the office, Kankuro, being sort of an idiot asked Gaara the most stupid question yet…

"Hey Gaara were you and Sakura in the middle of... you know…"

That earned him a hard punch on the head from Temari. The puppet master rubbed the bump that was now situated on the top of his head and moved away from Gaara, who looked like he was about to snap.

"One of the business men wants to have a quick word with you…" Temari stated.

Giving his elder sibling an annoyed look, Gaara quickly spoke.

"Can't you see that I'm not exactly dressed…"

Before Gaara could even utter out another word, the door to the far left opened abruptly and a tall man now stood with a scroll in hand.

"Oh, Gaara you're here," He said.

"Come, I want to have a word with you…"

Silently giving out curse words, Gaara walked over to the man and into the office.

_Great, more work…_

An emerald orb opened upon hearing a loud roar of thunder coming from outside. Shifting from side to side, trying to get back to sleep, Sakura sat up and stretched her arms over her head lifting them in the air.

A long yawn escaped her parted lips as she urged herself to slip out of the warm bed she had been sleeping in. _wait? _She never remembered going up to her room and climbing into bed…

Actually, now that Sakura thought about it, everything seemed to be a blur… All she remembered was that she got a drink with Kankuro and he forgot to tell her that there was alcohol in the drinks… And she got slightly dunk.

Gaara had slammed her against a wall and then she must have fallen asleep…

Her head didn't hurt all that much. Sakura glanced out the window and saw what seemed to be rain pelting against the window and making a somewhat soothing sound.

The kunoichi recalled that her fiancé had given her a curfew of an hour! Did he think that she was some kind of child that he could boss around!?! She was nearly an adult and he was telling her what to do!

They haven't even been in the same house for more than a couple of days and already he was giving her rules to follow… Like some kind of dog!

Walking out of her room, Sakura went downstairs and saw no sign of Gaara. _Maybe he was sleeping in his room? _

She called out his name a few times but heard nothing in response. The house was dead quiet expect for the sounds of her steady breathing and the rain outside falling from the darkened sky and hitting the house.

_This was her chance!_

If Gaara wasn't here then… then she could escape! She could go back to Sasuke and they could run away together!

Wanting to do this as fast as possible, Sakura opened the living room window and slowly crawled out of the house. As soon as she was outside, the kunoichi was already soaked from the cold hard rain.

Looking around and making sure that no one was around, Sakura began to run forward. The same way she and Kakashi had come to get to Suna.

The sand that covered the ground was now a muddy substance and made it very difficult for Sakura to keep footing.

Inner Sakura was screaming at Sakura to stop and turn back. That she would end up getting sick and probably lost. Sakura ignored her inner self and kept going… It had been at least 10 minutes since she left the house and her legs were aching, her lungs burning for the desire to rest and recollect oxygen.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and felt as if it would burst. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she willed herself to keep going. Now, her vision was blurring and her head was throbbing painfully.

Giving out a rough cough, Sakura felt like the world around her was shifting uneasily and spinning out of control. Nausea filled her and her stomach felt like it was in tangles… The pink haired woman saw spots in her vision and the sudden sound of loud thunder overhead.

The next thing she knew, she was on the mud covered ground panting for breath. Every muscle in her fragile body aching. Sakura didn't have the strength left in her to even stand up and was only able to turn her head to the side.

The left side of her face was squished against the muddy ground and the harsh rain pelted down on her weak and tired body. _"You stupid girl! You're going to get sick!!!" _Inner Sakura kept repeating to the pink haired kunoichi.

"_You'll probably end up catching pneumonia!"_

That same sentence echoed throughout her throbbing head. Soon after darkness seemed to creep up on her and then enveloped her form.

She was on the brink of drifting off into slumber, Going, going, going…. Gone… Her emerald eyes closed for a brief second and she tried with all the strength she had left to stay awake just for a moment longer…

"_You'll probably end up catching pneumonia!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara of the desert now stood inside his home office. A blue pen in hand and stacks of papers littered his mahogany desk.

He wasn't even close to finishing all the paper work he had and it was already 8:00! Sakura should be up, now that he thought of what time it was. She had plenty of time to sleep and she should be up.

_Not like I give a damn…_

The sand shinobi heard his stomach growl and he decided to call Sakura to make something to eat, since he clearly had no clue how to cook. Parting his lips, Gaara spoke in a deep voice and called out for her.

"Kunoichi!"

No answer.

Putting his pen down on the paper covered desk, Gaara strode out of his home office and called out for her again, this time even louder.

"Kunoichi!"

Still no answer…

Thinking that she was heavily asleep, the sand ninja stocked up to her bedroom and pushed open the door. The room was suppose to contain a sleeping kunoichi but instead it contained absolutely no sign of her.

_Where the hell is she!?!_

Gaara searched the entire house and came to a stop in the living room. He felt a cold breeze enter the living room and he looked for the source of it. The window was left wide open and rain had wet the floor closest the open window.

Making a fist and growling, realization dawned upon him as he went to close the window.

_She wouldn't… would she?_

Not wasting another second, Gaara sped out of his house with only his office robe and training pants as a source of clothing. His rust coloured hair was wet and flattened on his head instead of being slightly spiky.

_How far could she have gotten?_

Picking up speed, Gaara quickened his pace. He had to find her before she became deathly ill or found by a rouge ninja! _Wait? _He just sounded… worried. What was wrong with him! He never showed emotion except for coldness. Nothing else!

Especially towards that woman!

The one thing that caught his eye was a heap of something on the muddy ground in the distance.

The pink hair was a dead give away…

Gaara now kneeled beside the form of Haruno Sakura. Pastel hair splayed around her face and clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. The sand nin removed his robe and wrapped it around her frozen body.

He picked her up bridal style and began to run back towards his house. _Why the hell had she done what she did!?!_

Gaara intended to find out.

Kicking open the front door, Gaara walked into the far side of the living room and placed the cold form of Sakura by the large fireplace. Quickly starting a fire, Gaara quickly found a thicker robe than the one he was wearing and set it one the floor beside Sakura.

Taking a deep breath, the sand ninja removed all of her clothing and she was only clad in her bra and panties. He threw the robe on her and made the fire more intense. He had to restore her body heat or there was a chance that she could catch pneumonia.

Her body shook and she began to shiver. Sakura's fingers twitched and her hand roamed the wooden surface of the floor. Coming in contact with another hand, Gaara looked down to see the pale had of Sakura clutching his.

He wanted to pull away but could not do so.

He could feel the coldness of her body radiating onto his as her hand continued to hold onto his, almost in a desperate attempt to gather warmth.

_She needs more warmth…_

Swallowing down his pride for once, Gaara lay on his left side and used his arms to pull the kunoichi closer to him. Her backside was settled against his hard chest. Gaara breathed in her scent and found it almost intoxicating.

Her body seemed to tense up upon coming in contact with his front side, but soon after relaxed and began to recollect body heat that it lost.

The sand shinobi somehow felt tired and his green eyes began to droop. Burying his face in Sakura's pink hair, Gaara tightened his hold around her and pulled closer to his body.

He didn't know why… but it felt so right to be with Sakura. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself… Gaara drank in her sweet scent and was suddenly lost in it. He felt the darkness all around him until… nothing.


	6. Finally Finding Comfort

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

The sand shinobi somehow felt tired and his green eyes began to droop. Burying his face in Sakura's pink hair, Gaara tightened his hold around her and pulled closer to his body.

He didn't know why… but it felt so right to be with Sakura. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself… Gaara drank in her sweet scent and was suddenly lost in it. He felt the darkness all around him until… nothing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Finally Finding Comfort

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Feeling like she was ablaze, Sakura slowly opened her heavy eyes until they were half lidden. Her gaze was set on the warm fire not too far away from her.

She felt warmth coming from behind her. Sakura tilted her head downwards to find two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against… Gaara…

Sakura let a blush cover most of her pale cheeks as she came to realize that Gaara was holding onto her…

She smiled for the first time since she arrived in Sunagakure… _Wait? Why was she smiling!?! _There was nothing to smile about! No, there was… Gaara, stoic, blood thirsty Gaara was actually caring for her when she needed it…

_Maybe he wasn't all that bad…_

The pink haired woman slightly jumped when she felt his hot breath against the skin of her neck. Sakura found her clothes on the floor in a wet and muddy heap.

_Wait! If her clothes were there, then what was she wearing?_

Looking down, Sakura noticed a warm robe wrapped securely on her body and underneath only her bra and panties covered her areas…

_He undressed her!_

That means that he would have had to have seen her in only her undergarments!

Her faint blush was now a dark crimson colour and she struggled to get away from Gaara. She felt him jerk her back against him when she was about to move away from him. His voice cut through the silence…

"Where do you think your going?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, Sakura couldn't find her voice and let the blush intensify. A tingling sensation went through her nose and she gave out a small squeaky sneeze. Gasping, when Gaara placed one of his hands on her forehead.

Sakura heard him mumble something under his breath that she didn't quite catch. She felt him move away from her, taking the warmth away from her. His footsteps traveled for a while before stopping and then the sound of rushing water filled her ears.

He kneeled beside her with a glass of crystal clear water in once hand and a small pill in the other.

Placing the glass of water on the floor, Gaara helped the kunoichi sit up. She had to admit that she felt somehow safe with him near her. He was being so gentle to her…

Placing the pill in the palm of her hand, Sakura put it in her mouth and took a large sip of water. The pill was swallowed and the glass was in the process of being emptied. Giving Gaara the now empty glass, he waked back to the kitchen but the words that Sakura spoke did not go unnoticed by him.

''Thank you…"

Coming back into the living room, Gaara continued to watch over Sakura. Her throat was agitated and felt scratchy; she gave out a rough cough.

"Why were you trying to run away?" Gaara said.

Sakura was caught off guard by his question and stayed quiet. She could hear his impatient growl meaning that he didn't want to repeat himself…

"Kunoichi…"

"Because… y… you treat me like… tr… trash…'' She admitted.

Gaara knew it himself that he hadn't been all that nice to Sakura, but dammit she really knew how to piss him right off.

Ignoring her reply, Gaara watched the flames dance in the fireplace. It was late and he knew it, Sakura had to be tired after what she did…

The pink haired woman used her hands to push herself up. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura now stood on unsteady legs.

She wobbled and trembled, Sakura felt like she was standing on ice instead of a wooden floor. Completely loosing her footing, Sakura began to fall forwards and expected to feel herself hit the hard wooden floor but instead a pair of arms wound around her and kept her in place.

Turning in Gaara's strong hold, Sakura was now face to face with the sand ninja. Before she had time to break free from him, she was lifted into his arms and they headed towards her bedroom.

Gaara kicked open the door to her bedroom and placed her on the soft mattress. He covered her up with the blankets and left the room.

Blinking, Sakura closed her eyes and soon found comfort in sleep.

Gaara was currently in his home office and finishing any unfinished work. There were still a ton of things he had to look over and sign before tomorrow when they were expected to be done.

He took out the pen again and began to sign his name on a few papers. He was now looking over the report on Otogakure and their planned attack.

**We believe that Orochimaru and his sound ninja's are plotting to invade Konoha. We have already informed the village hidden in the leaves about his plans and they have asked for Sunagakure to join forces with them.**

**Since the arranged marriage of the kazekage and Tsunade's apprentice, Suna and Konoha are from this day on allies and will fight along side each other.**

Gaara placed the report back in its original folder and went on to something different. _Sakura…_ Why couldn't he get his mind off of her? The entire time he held onto her he became intoxicated by her…

Why though?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uchiha Sasuke opened the front door to his house and ran out into the night. His priority was one thing and one thing alone… to restore his clan…

And Sakura was going to help him…

Much of the storm had already blown over and a faint fog lingered. The night was clear and the air carried a musky scent with it. The grass was still damp from the down pour not all too long ago, which made it slippery for him to run on.

He had to get Sakura before day break.

Sasuke was informed that Gaara of the desert was Sakura's fiancé and it disgusted him. How could they choose someone like that to be kazekage!?! It just didn't make sense…

Sasuke had to hurry though; it would take him a while to arrive in Sunagakure. He was sure that Sakura would be in the largest house in all of the Sand country.

The youngest Uchiha knew that the journey would prove to be a long and rigorous one but he would keep going no matter what…

He needed to restore his clan and he would stop at nothing to do so.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The kunoichi shifted from side to side in her sleep. The window had been left open and a fresh scent wafted throughout the room.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered what had happened earlier between her and Gaara of the desert,

_Why the change of heart all of a sudden?_

Sakura didn't know why she suddenly felt so different about Gaara, just because he did one nice thing to her… It didn't mean anything, did it?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura could have sworn she heard something just now… Was just her imagination or did she really hear something?

Sitting up, Sakura looked at the open window and saw a figure. He was crouched on the window sill and seemed passive…

Squinting her eyes, Sakura bunched up the blankets and brought them closer to her body. The figure jumped silently to the wooden floor and now stood at the foot of her bed.

"Get out of bed…" He ordered.

Sakura recognized that voice… It was Sasuke! He finally came for her. Doing as she was told, Sakura held the front of the robe she wore closed.

She couldn't quite move her feet and then her wrist was roughly gripped in Sasuke's powerful hand.

He tugged her forward and began to step out of the window. If she had promised Sasuke that she would bear his children and restore clan, then why was she suddenly having second thoughts?

Isn't this what she's always wanted?

To be with Sasuke?

_Why am I resisting him?_

Her heart thumped in her chest as that question repeated itself in her head. She heard the Uchiha give a low growl of impatience and then tugged at her wrist again.

"Come Sakura!" He commanded harshly.

Did he really love her? No, he only needed her to revive his clan; nothing more… He would never return the feelings she had for him back…

He would keep on rejecting her… But somehow with Gaara, maybe she had a chance for love?

_Maybe…_

Finding her inner strength, Sakura pulled her wrist away from his grip and took a step back. She was staying and that was final!

"No Sasuke…" She said.

"I'm not going with you…"

A dry chuckle erupted from the Uchiha's throat at Sakura's words. _Did he think that she was actually kidding?_

"Leave now Sasuke!" Sakura demanded.

The raven haired shinobi neared her until he was mere inches away from her. Sakura's eyes held determination and Sasuke's held anger.

"Don't tell me that you chose that monster over me!?!" Sasuke said mockingly.

"Go Sasuke!"

She was starting to get pissed off! Why wasn't Sasuke leaving like she had told him to do?

"You're a fool for falling in love with that monster…" Sasuke stated.

"He's not a monster! You bastard!" Sakura countered.

"Pathetic…" The Uchiha said under his breath.

Sakura was midway from her bed when she heard him call her pathetic… That was what everyone referred to her as… pathetic…

That's all they ever saw when they looked at her… Nothing more…

"Go find some other woman to restore your fucking clan!" Sakura shouted.

In a split second, the kunoichi found herself slammed against a wall and a hand around her throat. She tried to pry Sasuke's fingers from around her neck, but it was futile…

She wasn't strong enough… _weak…_

The Uchiha's eyes held hate in them… Sakura's emerald ones held fear. She gasped for breath that her lungs burned for but couldn't get any.

Was he going to be the one to end her life?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara dropped his pen when he felt a familiar charka coming from upstairs. Standing from his chair, he ran up the stairs and pushed open the door to Sakura's room.

His eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

"Get the hell away from her Uchiha!" He yelled.

His sand snaked towards the sharingan user and tried to grab hold of him. The Uchiha let the grip around Sakura's go and she fell to the floor.

Her eyes wide with absolute fear.

"Pathetic…" Sasuke had muttered before he disappeared out the window.

Gaara was at her side at once; he helped her stand on her two feet and walked her towards her bed. The robe that she had on was practically sliding off her shoulders and he had to wrap it around her.

He covered her with the blankets and walked over to the window. Gaara shut it and was just about to exit the room if it weren't for _her _voice stopping him from doing do.

"Ga… Gaara please stay with me..."

He looked to the floor and let a sigh escape his lips before turning around and walking over to her bed.

Gaara went under the covers and rested his head on one of the soft pillows. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Sakura rolled over to the side and cautiously wrapped her arms around Gaara. He flinched at her touch but didn't tell her to stop.

Her cheek was pressed against his back as she moved closer to him. Their legs entangling with each other.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Gaara-kun…"

His face softened when he heard Sakura add kun after his name. No one had ever done that before.

He couldn't voice out a your welcome and simply closed his eyes. Shortly after he fell asleep with the kunoichi embracing him from behind.

No one but his siblings have ever really taken a liking to him and tended to stay as far away as possible from him…

They feared him…

But not her… not Sakura…


	7. Mixed Feelings

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Gaara-kun…"

His face softened when he heard Sakura add kun after his name. No one had ever done that before.

He couldn't voice out a your welcome and simply closed his eyes. Shortly after he fell asleep with the kunoichi embracing him from behind.

No one but his siblings have ever really taken a liking to him and tended to stay as far away as possible from him…

They feared him…

But not her… not Sakura…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunlight streamed in through the window and made the room brighter. Gaara rolled to the side and felt the familiar feel of two arms wrapped around his waist.

_That's right… he had slept with Sakura…_

She had asked him to sleep with her in her bed after the Uchiha escaped through the window. Anger suddenly boiled inside him at the thought of Sasuke trying to hurt his fiancé!

A small pale hand came to rest on his heaving chest. Gaara looked down at the smooth hand and then at the awake face of Haruno Sakura.

Her pastel locks were in disarray and her emerald eyes held some type of emotion… Looking at the skin around her captivating jade eyes, Gaara realized that instead of it being a pale colour it was a light red colour…

_Has she been crying?_

Upon noticing their closeness all of a sudden, Sakura removed her hand from Gaara's well toned chest and turned herself around so that her back was facing the sand ninja.

Gaara had a look of sympathy on his face. He actually enjoyed having Sakura holding onto him, like when he came home from work everyday she would be here to greet him and wrap him in her arms.

Now that he thought about it, Gaara was late for work! Climbing out of bed, the sand nin ran into his room and began to change into his usual attire. Looking around the darkened room of his, Gaara searched for a robe of any sort but found none.

Stepping out of his bedroom, Gaara began to walk downstairs but felt a hand on his shoulder.

_What did she want now?_

Turning around, he saw Sakura removing the robe he lent to her. Looking down at her form, Gaara remembered that she only wore her undergarments.

Coming around him, Sakura put the robe on Gaara herself. She blushed slightly when she stopped right in front of him.

_What the hell am I doing!?!_

Moving her feet slowly, Sakura began to walk past the sand shinobi and into her room. A hand gripped her wrist and held her in place.

Gaara watched her turn her head in his direction.

Giving her wrist a tug, Sakura stumbled over to him until she was mere inches from him. Sakura had never expected what Gaara had done next and it made her feel somehow safe…

The male let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. She was crushed against him in a warm embrace, her chin rested on top of his broad shoulder.

Her emerald eyes were wide with confusion. She had no clue as to why Gaara decided to hug her all of a sudden…

_What the hell is he doing?_

Finding her voice, Sakura parted her cherry lips and began speaking.

"Gaara-kun… what are you doing?"

She heard mumbled something and held her tighter.

"Shhh…." He had said in a whisper.

Gaara stroked her hair and opened his mouth to speak.

"I never want to see you cry Sakura…"

Had he seen her crying last night, when she thought that he was still asleep? Is that what he meant by never wanting to see her cry…?

Gaara pulled away from the dazed woman and began to descend down the stairs. She heard the door open and then closed signaling that Gaara had left for work.

_What am I going to do now?_

There wasn't anything for her to do… She would be alone for many hours until the arrival of Gaara. A small smile had graced her lips as she thought about her fiancé…

He wasn't as bad as everyone thought him to be… Not at all…

Making her way downstairs, Sakura stopped by the burnt out fireplace that once held a blazing fire. Her clothes were in a dirty pile on the wooden floor; Sakura scooped them up and went to find the laundry room.

When she finally discovered the fairly large room, holding a washer and dryer, Sakura threw her muddy clothes into the washer and began to place the right amount of detergent.

Turning the dial, Sakura heard the water begin the fill up in the washer and then beginning to cycle the clothes clean.

Leaving the room, Sakura walked into the bathroom and began to shower. Her body smelled of dirty mud and a musky scent stained her skin.

Once she had finished showering her dirty body, Sakura wrapped a towel around her waist and proceeded into her bedroom.

Picking out her clothes for the day, the pink haired kunoichi made her way downstairs and into the kitchen area where she would make some breakfast.

Several minutes later, Sakura was seated at the kitchen table with a plate of delectable food on the table in front of her.

Taking out a fork and knife, Sakura began to eat the breakfast she had prepared for herself. Smiling at how wonderful her food tasted, Sakura savored each and every bite.

Her mother was the one that taught her how to cook. She had never been all too great in the beginning but now she was amazing. Sometimes Naruto would come over to her house and she would attempt to teach him how to cook.

Like usual, Naruto had found many ways to screw up and ended up starting a fire because he had put something plastic in the microwave… Another thing she remembered was when Naruto had baked Sakura some cookies and told her that he put a special ingredient in them.

It tasted like shit and Sakura nearly choked to death!

Naruto had given her his usual sheepish grin and told her that the secret ingredient he put in the cookies was ramen noodles…

_That's Naruto for you…_

Eventually he learned how to make half decent cookies and how to properly crack an egg… The first time the recipe called for an egg and Naruto, being Naruto, had threw in a whole egg, shell and all.

Letting a genuine smile grace her lips, Sakura ate the last piece of her breakfast and began to wash the dishes.

Her mind had gone back to red headed sand ninja that she called her fiancé. She had denied Sasuke and chose Gaara…

What was wrong with her?

This morning when _he _embraced her, it felt somehow right. Like she needed Gaara… To love him…

She needed to feel his hot breath on her neck, her fingers tangled in his short red locks. To look in his stern green eyes…

Did she love him…?

She wanted to deny it, to not believe it, but her actions made it crystal clear. She really did love Gaara of the desert… But did he love her?

Not wanting to strain her brain thinking about it, Sakura decided to go out in the back and do a little bit of training.

Equipping herself with a few kunai and shuriken, the pink haired woman walked outside and into the back yard. Well she couldn't really call it a back yard since it was all deserts and only a fence bordered the large house from all of Sunagakure.

Sighing, Sakura made a few clones and all of them began to spar. She blocked every punch and kick they threw her way, including a soaring kunai headed straight for her.

A cloud of smoke appeared where Sakura had hit one of the clones… It was gone. There were only 3 more clones left to defeat.

Two of them attacked from the ground and the other while still air born. She did a back hand spring and managed to dodge the two clones.

The one in the air was able to land a punch to Sakura's cheek and sent her flying backwards. Getting a grip, Sakura charged at the two clones and slashed one with a kunai.

_One down two left to go…_

A few shuriken were thrown at her, Sakura jumped backwards and side stepped herself out of the way of the flying weapons.

She was getting more and more tired every second. Taking in a deep breath, the kunoichi rolled out of the way of one of the clones and quickly used her leg to trip her.

The clone disappeared and now only one stood.

Wanting to get the fight finished as quickly as possible, Sakura ran towards her and threw a punch.

The clone gripped her fist and kneed her stomach. Sakura flew backwards again and landed hard on the sandy ground. Upon seeing a few shuriken strewn on the desert floor, Sakura reached her arm out and took hold of one of the sharp star shaped weapons.

Squeezing it in her hand, blood trickled to the floor and mixed with the sand. Sakura stood up and charged at the smirking clone, quickly disappearing the clone looked around for any sign of Sakura.

Reappearing, Sakura threw the shuriken at the clone and it blew up in a puff of smoke. Exhausted, the rose haired kunoichi had a little bit of trouble standing on her two feet.

Entering the house, Sakura noticed the robe she had dressed Gaara in this morning laying on the couch.

_Was he home already?_

It had only been a few hours since he left. Walking into the bathroom, Sakura turned on the warm water and stripped herself of any clothing.

Stepping into the tub, Sakura let the water pelt down against her skin. Closing her eyes, Sakura tilted her head upwards and let the water rinse her sweat covered face.

Lathering shampoo on her messy hair, Sakura scrubbed her scalp and then washed away all of the scented shampoo. Next was the soap, she rubbed her body with the bubbly substance and then let the water rinse her clean.

Turning off the water, Sakura got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Opening the bathroom door, Sakura left the steamy room and proceeded upstairs.

Once in her bed room, Sakura let the towel fall to a heap on the floor and began searching for her undergarments in the top drawer.

Pulling on a pair of beige panties and a matching bra, Sakura began to towel dry her hair and then slipped on her pajamas.

She knew it was slightly odd to put on her pajamas, especially at such an early time but that's how she just was. Whenever she took a bath or shower she would put on her pajamas, it always felt so comfortable to wear them around the house even at the weirdest hours of the day.

A powder blue tank top clung to her top half and a black fancy S was stitched to the top right corner of the tank top. A pair of matching powder blue shorts adorned her bottom half. They were a tad short but the proved to be rather comfortable.

Her damp hair was beginning to soak the back of her top, so Sakura took out a hair elastic and pulled her pink hair in a high ponytail.

A sting went through the index finger of her right hand. Glancing down, a small jagged cut ran from the tip of her finger to almost the middle.

It didn't look too deep, but it insisted on bleeding. A faint throbbing sensation went through her finger. Sakura decided to find a bandage since the blood flowed freely from the cut.

Exiting her bedroom, Sakura descended down the stairs and towards the bathroom. She felt a hand grip her arm and held her in place.

She was turned around to meet the face of Gaara. Her bleeding finger was clasped in her left hand, trying to prevent it from further blood loss.

His gaze lowered from her surprised face to her hand. He took hold of her right hand and held it up to his face for inspection.

Gaara parted his lips and began to suck on the cut on her finger. Gasping, Sakura tried pulling away but he intended to clean her finger of any trace of crimson blood.

She felt his tongue stroke over her cut continuous times before he removed her finger from his mouth.

A blush was visible on her face as he led her towards the bathroom. Opening up a cabinet, Gaara searched through various medicine bottles and other things until he found some gauze.

He wrapped the white cloth like material around her index finger. Tying it securely in place, Gaara as the kunoichi's blush began darker and more noticeable.

As he was just about to turn and leave, Sakura grabbed his arm with both her hands. She came closer to him until her chest was inches from his.

Their breaths were mingling with one another as both stayed silent and looked at each other. Like they were searching for some type of answer…

A blush covered her face as Sakura realized what she was doing. _Do I want to kiss Gaara? _She let go of his arm and watched as he gave out a grunt of annoyance and left.

"Don't waste my time, kunoichi…" Gaara said from the living room.

Dumbfounded at the sand ninja's sudden change of heart. Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced down at her bandaged finger.

_And were right back at square one…_

Leaving the bathroom, Sakura made a left and walked into the laundry room. Her clothes were clean now but they were now soaking wet. Scooping them up in her arms, Sakura placed them into the dryer and turned a dial a quarter to the right where the words 'gentle wash' were printed.

Sakura was currently heading towards the living room area. Stopping to look at Gaara who seemed as calm as ever. Sakura parted her rosy lips to speak.

"I'm going to back you something to eat, you must be hungry…"

He didn't even bother to look at her and just gave out a 'hn' as a response. Taking that as a yes, Sakura walked into the kitchen and looked around in the cupboards for something to make.

Taking out a few ingredients and dishes, Sakura quickly got to work. She sliced a few things and put them into a pot that was filled with boiling water. She wrapped balls of rice in cooked seaweed and placed them on a porcelain plate. Using a large scooping spoon, Sakura poured the miso soup she had prepared into two bowls.

"Gaara the food is ready…" She had said.

She heard the male groan as he made his way towards the kitchen. The table was set and the food was already placed on top of it.

Eyeing the food, Gaara seated himself across from Sakura and slowly began to eat. Both of them sat in complete silence and the only sound was the spoon scraping against the bowl and making a clinking type of sound.

To Sakura it felt awkward to not talk. Especially while eating, this was when she usually never shut the hell up and drove people completely insane.

Collecting the dishes when they had finished eating, Sakura washed them and then exited the kitchen.

It was already a little past four and Sakura felt drained of energy. Her stomach was full but her muscles were extremely sore at the moment.

Her eyes felt as heavy as lead and her head throbbed painfully. Trudging up the stairs, Sakura walked into her room and threw herself on the soft bed.

Not finding the strength to pull the covers over her tired body, Sakura closed her emerald eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Downstairs, Gaara was working on a few documents that needed to be completed and there were absolutely no exceptions. Tomorrow was the deadline! God how he hated being kazekage!

It felt like forever when Gaara finally managed to finish the first two documents. There were still about 5 more that had to be finished. Looking over to where the clock was, Gaara grunted and began to work twice as fast.

It was a little after 6 O'clock, six O seven to be exact. Gaara signed many papers and read various documents and reports.

Placing a few pieces of paper back in their original folder, Gaara rubbed his temples as if he were trying to make the on coming migraine go away.

But no matter how hard he tried; now he suddenly couldn't concentrate on his work and his mind flashed images of the pink haired kunoichi. _That woman is plaguing my damn mind!_

XXD

Stirring a little, Sakura opened one of her eyes and stared up at the endlessly white ceiling.

Shivering, Sakura wrapped herself in one of the many blankets that covered the bed. It didn't seem to be working and her head felt like it would explode at any given moment.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror and knew that she must be getting sick because she was deathly pale.

Her teeth began to chatter from the lack of warmth. _Maybe trying to run away wasn't the best idea I ever came up with…_

'Damn straight you retard! I told you over and over again but NO! You had to be stubborn!' Inner Sakura began shouting from the top of her lungs.

Ignoring her crazy inner self, Sakura uncovered her body from the blankets and got out of bed. It was late and Sakura knew it, the sky outside told her everything.

The moon was full and rose in the sky, the small stars shone brightly and the sky was dark. It was nights like this that made Sakura feel alive… It comforted her in an odd kind of way… Her mother and she used to sit outside in the grass and just look at the beautiful night sky.

She covered her nose and gave out a muffled sneeze. Sakura quietly walked down the stairs, as not to wake her fiancé.

Reaching the living room, Sakura walked over towards the fireplace and started a fire. Rubbing her frozen hands together, the rose haired beauty hugged her knees to her chest and watched as the red and orange flames danced with one another.

_God damn cold!_

Looking up from his papers, Gaara heard the sound of crackling fire. The glow that it formed was evident that someone had started a fire.

_Kunoichi…_

It was 10 O'clock and still he had not succeeded in finishing his work. Holding back a yawn, Gaara stood from his office chair and took hold of his robe.

Silently opening the door to his office, Gaara glanced around and caught sight of long pink hair.

_That idiot probably caught a cold… Now I wonder how…?_

His feet made a padding sound against the polished wooden floor as he made his way towards the rose haired woman.

When Sakura felt something being draped over her shoulders, she jumped and quickly turned her head to see who it was. _Gaara, duh!_

She placed a hand over her racing heart as if trying to calm it down. Gaara sat down on the floor beside her, with one leg bent and the other outstretched on the wooden floor. His right arm came to rest on his bent leg as he also took an interest in watching the scorching fire.

"What are doing up so late?" Sakura asked.

"I could ask you the same question…" He replied.

Clutching the robe closer to her cold body, Sakura parted her lips and spoke.

"I was cold…"

_Could have fooled me…_ Gaara thought sardonically.

The kunoichi began to speak about how she was sorry for running away and causing him to worry…

"Who said I was worried?" Gaara said calmly, still not making eye contact with her.

Sakura had panicked and began to mumble out incoherent things under her breath. She stayed quiet and then began speaking again.

For some reason, Gaara couldn't keep his eyes off of the pink haired woman's lips. _They look so sweet and…_

Snapping out of his thoughts. Gaara found himself staring at Sakura's lips once again. He just couldn't tear his gaze away from them. The more Sakura talked the more it made him urge to touch them with his own lips.

_To taste them…_

All thoughts of finishing his work vanished from his mind as he listened to Sakura speak. He had a look of lust and desire in his green eyes, Sakura seemed to notice this because she stopped talking and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara are you okay?"

Snapping like a twig, Gaara gazed at her full luscious lips and took the hand she had on his shoulder into his own.

She couldn't quite find her voice and instead tried backing up. Gaara held her in place and moved his face closer to hers, breaths mingling, hearts beating wildly.

The sand shinobi brought his face close enough that their lips brushed for a split second. A jolt of electricity ran through Gaara as he captured the kunoichi's lips.

_Passion…_

_Pleasure…_

_Desire…_

All of those things coursed through Gaara's veins as he pushed Sakura to the floor. Her back was on cold ground but the sand shinobi's body heat made up for that.

She gave out a small squeak when Gaara nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she didn't part her lips for him or kiss him back, Gaara removed his lips from hers and lifted himself off of her.

"Sakura… I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me…"

One look at his face made her heart twinge painfully in her chest. For once the sand ninja was showing some form of real emotion… But one that Sakura wished she hadn't seen…

_Sadness…_

Crawling towards him, Sakura gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Both of their lips made contact…

Gaara tilted her head to the side so that their lips were molded. He caressed her cheek and heard her give out a low moan.

Deepening the kiss, Gaara tried once again and licked her bottom lip. This time however, Sakura slowly parted her rosy lips and allowed him to enter.

He didn't waste any time and quickly darted his tongue into her sweet crevice. He used his tongue to coax Sakura's and stroked her long pink tresses.

Moaning into his mouth, Sakura rubbed her palm against Gaara's clothed chest. Grunting in pleasure, the sand shinobi felt his lungs burn for the desire to breathe and he parted from her.

She was panting and still clutching onto the collar of his shirt. She let go and watched as her hand dropped lifelessly back to her side.

Sakura looked at the kanji tattoo that was located on the top left hand corner of his forehead. Using her trembling hand, Sakura used her finger to trace over the tattoo.

"Love…" She said in a whisper.

Gaara wrapped his arms around the kunoichi and pulled her as close as possible. He spoke in a low voice as if he didn't want her to hear, his breath against her ear made Sakura shiver a bit.

"Aishiteru Sakura…"

Her emerald eyes widened at what she had heard Gaara say. He had just said that he loved her… Finding her voice, Sakura parted her lips.

"Aishiteru Gaara-kun…"

Lifting her onto his lap, Gaara rested his head on her shoulder and both stayed there for the remainder of the night.

Neither of them saying anything but watching the fire burn on until the flames eventually died out and both of them ended up falling asleep in one another's arms…

The last thought Gaara had before drifting off into sleep was one that particularly annoyed him a lot!

_I guess I'll have to finish my work in the morning…_

And with that he snuggled closer to the pink haired woman, taking in her intoxicating scent that drove him over the edge and slipped off to a peaceful sleep.

The woman of his dreams with him in his very arms…


	8. No Longer Innocent

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

The last thought Gaara had before drifting off into sleep was one that particularly annoyed him a lot!

_I guess I'll have to finish my work in the morning…_

And with that he snuggled closer to the pink haired woman, taking in her intoxicating scent that drove him over the edge and slipped off to a peaceful sleep.

The woman of his dreams with him in his very arms…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 8: No Longer Innocent

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jade orbs opened, Sakura looked around the room she was in… _Wait? _Why was she in the living room?

_Crawling towards him, Sakura gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Both of their lips made contact…_

_Gaara tilted her head to the side so that their lips were molded. He caressed her cheek and heard her give out a low moan._

_Deepening the kiss, Gaara tried once again and licked her bottom lip. This time however, Sakura slowly parted her rosy lips and allowed him to enter._

_He didn't waste any time and quickly darted his tongue into her sweet crevice. He used his tongue to coax Sakura's and stroked her long pink tresses._

_Moaning into his mouth, Sakura rubbed her palm against Gaara's clothed chest. Grunting in pleasure, the sand shinobi felt his lungs burn for the desire to breathe and he parted from her._

Placing a finger on her lips, Sakura reminisced having the feel of Gaara's lips pressed against her own with such aggressive passion…

Come to mention it, where was Gaara? Sitting up right and clutching the robe she had on closer to her body.

She wasn't on the floor anymore where she thought Gaara and she had fallen asleep last night in each others arms. Where they had both poured out their feelings… _Aishiteru Sakura… Aishiteru Gaara-kun..._

When had she ever possessed feelings for the sand ninja? Now Sakura was placed on the couch that helped to furnish Gaara's living room… _Did he place me here? It had to be…_

He had probably left for work already, not wanting to stir her awake. For some reason Sakura hated to be alone in his house, there was nothing to do… God how she missed him! He was like a drug, you try it once and you're hooked craving for more.

_I wonder if he thinks of me while he's at work…?_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura rushed to the front door where she heard someone knock. Gripping the knob, the kunoichi eased open the door and was greeted by Temari.

"Good morning Temari-san, what brings you here?" Sakura said in a cheery tone.

The blonde haired kunoichi gave the younger woman a small smile before showing herself in. Sakura closed the door and watched as Temari seated herself on the couch.

"I thought you might need some company…since Gaara is at work and all…" Temari explained.

"Yes, it does get rather boring when I'm alone in this house…" Sakura agreed.

"Can I get you some tea?"

Shaking her head, Temari declined the generous offer from Sakura and instead patted the seat next to her, telling the younger woman to sit.

Sakura was now seated beside her, I guess you could say Sister In Law. Temari and Sakura sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, neither of them knowing what to talk about. They haven't really gotten the chance to exactly get to know one another yet…

The blonde haired kunoichi was the first to speak.

"How are you and Gaara doing?"

Caught slightly off guard, Sakura answered the question nonetheless…

"Were doing fine…"

Temari tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Silence fell upon the two women once again... Sakura let her head lower and looked at the polished wooden floor. The older woman stood up and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Shopping, wanna come with?" Temari said I a calm voice.

Nodding her head, Sakura stood up from her seat on the couch and was in the process of walking up the stairs to get to her room.

"I have to change first!" Sakura shouted from the top of the stairs.

She opened her bedroom door and walked over to the dresser. Sakura pulled out a pair of jean capris and a red tank top. Grabbing a pair of running shoes, Sakura put them on her feet and quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her messy pink hair before meeting Temari downstairs.

The blonde haired kunoichi opened the door and left with Sakura following her.

Both women at least had one thing in common so far, they loved to shop! They were currently in the center of the busy market and entered the first store.

It was a perfume shop.

Sakura and Temari split up and each one was on a different side of the small perfume shop. They tried out a few scents and showed one another the ones they favored the most.

Picking up a small thin and purple bottle, Sakura read what was printed on it. _Obsession…_ She pushed down on the nozzle and let the perfume settle on the skin above her wrist.

She brought her hand up to her nose and took a good long sniff. It smelled delightful and knew that she just had to buy it!

Fishing some money out of her pocket, Sakura watched as the man at the cashier desk put the perfume in a small plastic bag. Temari soon after met up with her carrying at least 5 different bottles of perfume.

Sakura and Temari left the small perfume shop and their next shop was a lingerie store…? She was a little skeptical about entering the lingerie shop but Temari had walked behind her and pushed her inside.

Knowing that she already had plenty of bras and panties, Sakura walked to the far right side of the store and looked at a few thin robes. This would perfect to put on after she had a shower or when she got cold.

She didn't want to bug Gaara all the time for his robes and now she had a chance to buy her own.

Finding her size, Sakura walked to the front desk and paid the amount. Taking hold of the bag that was in her hand along with the perfume bag, Sakura waited patiently for Temari.

Soon enough the blonde haired woman came to the cashier desk and fished out some money. Placing a few bills on the counter Temari left the store with 3 bags filled with lingerie and other things.

"We should do this more often!" Temari said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Definitely!" Sakura cheered.

Laughing and giggling, both girls walked over to a ramen stand and ordered 2 bowls of miso ramen. Sakura looked at an empty seat beside her and imagined Naruto there, filling his big mouth with ramen and occasionally talking with his mouth full.

Her rosy lips curved into a small smile as she remembered her loud mouth friend…

The bowl of ramen was set in front of Sakura and she slowly began to eat. Savoring each and every single bite she took.

Sakura placed her chopsticks in the empty bowl and pushed it away from her. A waitress quickly came over and collected her bowl; Sakura placed a hand on her filled stomach and watched as Temari finished her second bowl of ramen.

_God! She's just like Naruto…_

The kazekage growled inwardly for what seemed to be the 100th time today! He didn't exactly get his work finished last night like he was suppose to. He was distracted by a certain pink haired beauty.

He was in his work office, stuck doing the work from yesterday and more today! Just a few more hours and he would be able to go home to Sakura…

The thought of her made him stop what he was doing and gaze lustfully at nothing. The words he had said yesterday rang in his ears. _Aishiteru Sakura… Aishiteru Gaara-kun…_

This morning when he awoke to find Sakura in his arms, he really didn't want to leave and instead stay exactly where he was; Sakura sleeping in his arms…

He never noticed before but, Sakura looked like a little girl when she slept. Cute and innocent… He remembered the feel of their lips interlocked with each other and the way she gave out small squeaks and moans, as if she were asking for more.

He remembered the way she squirmed underneath his body. Her large and mesmerizing emerald eyes staring at him…

The way her body seemed to mold perfectly with his… Gaara noticed a sudden bulge in the front of his pants and knew at once that he was becoming aroused. Just by thinking about her made him become erect and want work to end all the more quicker.

_When I get home I'm going to…_

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of his perverted thoughts… God, now he was acting like his brother!

He finished off the last of his papers but knew that there would be more… there was always more! Gaara sat back in his chair and stared out the window; it was nice outside and didn't seem to be too hot.

Kankuro abruptly came into the office and stacked a bunch a papers on his desk. He opened his mouth and spoke sardonically…

"Fresh off the print! Start sighing!"

Gaara shot his elder brother a death glare and told him to leave. He let a sigh escape his lips as he took one of the many papers and began to sign his name.

_Sakura the things you do to me…_

The two women were currently leaving the ramen stand and now headed towards Gaara's house. They were out shopping for at least a good two hours and Sakura was exhausted…

Before Sakura entered the house, Temari had spoken.

"I have to get going now Sakura-san…"

"We must do this again sometime…"

Nodding in agreement, Sakura was once again delayed from entering _her _house.

"I'd be careful not to wear that robe when you're around Gaara…"

"He'll surely go crazy…"

And with that Temari left a very confused Sakura in the middle of opening the front door. Shrugging off what the blonde woman had warned her about, Sakura walked up stairs and into her bedroom. She placed her shopping bags on the floor and lay in bed.

Gaara had his dignity… he wouldn't try anything, _would he?_

_Would she let him…? _

She _did _love him… right?

She was a little body conscious and didn't know what Gaara was expecting? Maybe a nice long bath would calm her nerves?

Walking into the bathroom, Sakura brought her new robe and placed it on a hook. Gaara wouldn't be home for hours and she would change the second she heard him arrive.

Turning the taps, Sakura tested the water before setting up the bath. Stripping herself, the kunoichi stepped into the full bath and added a few scented bath beads.

Her one arm was rested on the ledge of the bathtub and her body was submerged in the warm and sweetly scented water.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, thinking of nothing but Gaara. All thoughts of today vanished from her mind as she pictured Gaara's stoic façade looking at her.

His captivating green eyes and his rust coloured hair. She wondered what his body must look like; she hadn't exactly seen it before…

And now for some reason she was craving for his gentle touch and kiss…

_Gaara-kun…_

The kazekage sped out of his office as soon as his brother told him that he was off for the remainder of the day.

He was excited to get home to Sakura… to see that beautiful smile that she only portrayed to him alone…

He could feel his arousal again and his erection became known. He needed her… he needed Sakura… God he needed her so much…

Feeling like she had been in the bath for an eternity, Sakura drained the water and stepped out of the bathtub, making sure to pull on the robe, hiding her naked and shivering form.

She tied the silk piece of material around her waist to hold the robe closed. Walking out of the steamy bathroom, Sakura slipped into her room and she happened to notice the bottle of perfume she had purchased earlier this morning.

Removing the lid, Sakura sprits the perfume on her finger tips and then dabbed it around her neck and after both her wrists.

She set the perfume on her dresser and proceeded towards the closed window. She opened it and gazed at the beautiful afternoon sky…

Suddenly she heard the sudden sound of the door opening and closing downstairs. Running to her bedroom door, Sakura swung it open and darted towards the top of the stairs.

There stood Gaara at the bottom of the stairs, he looked somewhat eager… Brushing it off, Sakura called out his name and got his full attention.

"Gaara-kun! How was work?"

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw what his fiancé was wearing. Actually it was what she wasn't wearing… He could practically see her breasts.

His erection was throbbing as he continued to stare in awe at Sakura.

_What's wrong with him?_

Running down the stairs, Sakura embraced the red haired male. She felt a pair of strong arms hold onto her waist as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He replied immediately by capturing her lips and gripping her wrists. Gaara noticed the difference in her scent and nuzzled her neck.

"Your scent is already intoxicating as it is…" She heard him breathe against her neck.

Sakura gave out a yelp of surprise when Gaara lifted her up in his strong arms and a blanket of sand engulfed them whole. She had shut her eyes in fear and when she opened them they were in _his_ room.

His heated mouth roamed her neck and sent butterfly kisses along her jaw to her collarbone. She shivered in complete bliss; Sakura sank her fingers in Gaara's short rust coloured locks.

Gaara pushed the kunoichi down on the bed and watched the rise and fall of her chest. He could see the swell of her breasts through the thin fabric of the robe she wore.

He tore open her robe and drank up the naked form of Sakura. She had tried to cover her body up from him but he insisted her not to…

"You're beautiful Sakura…" He had whispered.

This was the first time that she had actually let a man see her completely naked before. Using her trembling hands, Sakura reached for his shirt and fumbled a bit before she ha success in taking it off.

Gaara's chest was well toned and his skin colour was pale. She placed her hands on his chest and rubbed her palm against it, earning her a low grunt from the sand ninja.

Gaara claimed her swollen lips and pressed his tongue against hers. Removing his lips from the kunoichi's, Gaara focused on her hardened nipples. He breathed against one of them and used his thumb and index finger to play with it.

Moaning, Sakura thrashed her head from side to side. His hot mouth covered one of her peaked nipples and he flicked it with his talented tongue.

The sand nin un buttoned his pants and was now only clad in his boxers. Gaara messaged the other breasts and elicited a pleasured cry from the pink haired woman.

He lowered his hand southwards and her gasp when he reached his destination. Using just his thumb, Gaara applied pressure to her clit and watched as she writhed beneath him. One of his fingers slowly entered her wet passage and he saw her face contort into lust filled.

He played with her bundle of nerves which made Sakura give out seductive moans. Gaara was now clad in nothing and gripped her waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. Afraid that he might hurt her, Gaara waited for her approval first.

"Now Gaara-kun!" She pleaded.

That was all he needed before he let only the head of his member to ease its way into her. Squirming beneath him, Sakura let out a cry when she felt Gaara's entire member enter her.

He knew that he had broken through her virgin barrier and gave her some rime to adjust to his member before he would pump into her.

Nodding her head, Gaara gripped tighter onto her hips as he pulled out and thrust back in. Her hips bucked forwards and she met him thrust for thrust in a passionate rhythm.

Sakura never experience anything quite like this in all her life. She felt like she was on top of a wobbly mountain that would crumble down at any time. Her female juices were extracted and now covered Gaara's member and ran down the inside of her legs.

The bed sheets were now soiled as Gaara continued to pump in and out of her. They knew that they would reach their limit soon enough.

Gaara captured her lips before giving his last thrust and calling out her name. She had done the same thing and felt the sand ninja spill his seed inside of her.

Removing himself from her, Gaara embraced her sweat covered body and cradled it. He whispered endearments in her ear as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Gaara placed a final kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes as well. He felt the darkness enveloping his entire being and suddenly all that mattered was the fragile kunoichi…

_Sakura, the things you do to me…_


	9. Unfinished Business

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Gaara placed a final kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes as well. He felt the darkness enveloping his entire being and suddenly all that mattered was the fragile kunoichi…

_Sakura, the things you do to me…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 9: Unfinished Business

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shivering from the lack of warmth that was once provided to her. Sakura jolted awake and looked around the room she was in. It was dark and the spot beside her was empty where it should have contained a sleeping Gaara.

It was dusk and the sun had yet to rise. Rubbing her heavy eyes, Sakura sat up but quickly lay back down when an aching pain shot through the junction between her thighs.

Recollecting her thoughts of yesterday, Sakura gave out a sigh and closed her eyes. It was much too early for her to be awake just yet…

Gaara didn't have to leave for work for at least another couple of hours… So, why did he keep leaving her?

She heard a padding sound coming from beyond the room she was in. Was it Gaara? It had to be him, who else would dare come into the kazekage's home without knocking first?

Her bright emerald eyes roamed all over the room and landed upon a white envelope by the bedside table. Reaching out one of her arms, Sakura took the envelope off the small marble table and decided to lie down and read it, so that the pain in between her thighs wouldn't become too immense for her to handle.

She now held a folded up piece of paper. Un folding it, Sakura glanced at the note's neat writing and new that Gaara must have written it…

_Sakura_

_I have been informed that the Sound nation is trying to invade Suna. I have gone out with Kankuro, Temari and a many more shinobi from the sand village. I have no clue how long it will take us to keep the Sound ninja at bay, I hope to return soon… Take care of yourself._

_Gaara_

She let a depressed look etch its way onto her tired face. He had left her once again but he didn't even know how long he would be gone for.

Snapping back to reality, Sakura tensed up and listened carefully… If Gaara was gone that means…

An army of Sand shinobi ran through the deserts of Sunagakure. In search of any signs of Sound ninjas… Unfortunately they have had no luck…

They had already left a half hour ago and still they have found no trace of any Sound ninja. Wiping sweat beads forming on his forehead, Gaara ran beside his two siblings.

Everyone was exhausted and desperately needed rest, but Gaara wasn't willing to give up. They needed to stop any Sound shinobi from entering Sunagakure! Even if it cost them their very lives…

They would stop those Sound bastards from harming their beloved village!

Quickening their pace, Gaara continued to lead the army of Sand shinobi in the direction of the last area the Sound ninja were seen spotted…

Sensing a powerful charka, Gaara came to a halt as did the army of Sand ninja. They were currently nearing desolate forests and soon they would arrive by Konohagakure's border.

The Sound nation must be invading Konoha. Since Sakura and he were going to marry, Suna and Konoha were allies and would be back up for Konoha as Konoha would be for them.

"Were moving towards Konohagakure!" Gaara announced to the Sand army.

They took of running once again and moved at a steady pace. If they did not hurry then by the time they arrived in Konoha the Sound ninja would have already attacked and taken lives of innocent people…

_This is taking too god damn long!_

"Temari and I will go on ahead! Kankuro you lead the way from here!" Gaara stated.

Gaara and Temari were enveloped in sand and vanished. The puppet master took charge and continued to run with the rest of the Sand army.

_Sure they get to take the fast way…_

The two sand siblings were now in the vast forest outskirts bordering Konoha. Upon hearing a soaring sound both ninja jumped out of the way of two kunai. Looking up around them both sensed charka and readied themselves for battle…

Four Sound shinobi now stood across from them, weapons in hand, smirks plastered on their faces. One of them got into a fighting stance and held a long katana in both hands. He had short blonde hair, purple eyes and a look alike obi that Orochimaru had around his waist.

He wore normal ninja attire and holster pouches located all over his body. The sound nin disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Gaara. The sand master back flipped above him and was able to land a hard kick to his lower back.

The sound shinobi flew into a tree and hit the hard ground. A small chuckle escaped his throat as he used his hands to push himself up.

"Not bad Kazekage…" He said in a mocking tone.

Temari took out her large fan and got into a fighting position. She smirked at the three males who have had yet to fight and parted her lips to speak.

"Cutting whirlwind technique! Wind scythe jutsu!"

Lifting her large fan above her head, Temari lowered it swiftly and created a large gust of powerful wind. The three sound ninja crossed their arms, forming an X and blocked their faces from being cut by the wind.

They did however get minor cuts on the exposed skin on their bodies. Taking out shuriken, the blonde sand ninja threw them towards the 3 Sand shinobi and watched as they dodged them.

A large amount of sand snaked towards the occupied sound nins and was able to grab one of them. The deadly sand wrapped itself around the sound shinobi and held him there. He was gasping for breath and panicking, struggling to break free of the sand grip.

"Sand burial!" Gaara shouted.

A loud scream echoed throughout the area as the sand crushed the sound ninja inside. Blood splattered everywhere and stained the ground.

When the sand returned to its master, the sound nin was gone. Only a large puddle of dark blood was evident in the spot where he once stood.

The three remaining sound shinobi looked in fear at Gaara. When they saw him they saw a monster. Even though shukaku was removed from him and he wasn't as dangerous as before…

Taking the moment as an open opportunity, Temari gathered three kunai and aimed at all three of the sound shinobi. They were too paralyzed with fear that they didn't even sense the flying kunai aimed for them.

They were dead before they even fell to the forest floor in their own blood. Temari folded up her fan and placed it on her back. Both Sand ninja left the bloody area, with the scent of death filling the fresh air.

When they arrived to their destination, Kankuro and the Sand team were already there and in battle. A large amount of Sound ninja ran towards the blonde kunoichi, she gave them a smirk before taking out her fan and creating a gust of wind which cut them up.

They fell over in a heap on the ground. Blood staining their clothes, still gasping for as much air as they could before they all went limp and death enveloped them, in eternal rest…

Kankuro used charka strings to control 10 of the sound ninja. Holding them in place he called out for Temari to deliver the blow to them.

"Great cutting whirlwind technique!" She shouted.

A larger and more powerful gust of wind was created and swept the 10 sound shinobi into the air. Ultimately slicing through their skin and then falling lifeless to the hard ground.

There were still a large number of sound ninja left and the battle was far from over…

_That means that someone else was in the house… but who?_

Oh god how she hoped that Gaara kept a weapon of some sort in his room. Quietly, Sakura climbed out of bed and walked towards a small desk in the corner. Upon seeing her undergarments and clothes scattered on the floor, she pulled them on before continuing on with her search.

Ignoring the searing pan in between her thighs, Sakura opened one of the drawers and glanced inside.

_Score!_

There underneath a few papers and other items was a perfectly good kunai. Gripping it tightly in her right hand, Sakura slowly emerged from the room and looked around the corner. No one was there… Was she just hearing things?

_I've finally lost it…_

"_Nope, you lost it a long time ago…" _Inner Sakura teased.

_Oh shut up you annoying-_

Tensing up, Sakura listened carefully. She had just heard something again! It seemed to be coming from downstairs…

Inhaling slowly, the kunoichi walked around up stairs and stopped by the stair case. Crouching, Sakura looked down the stairs and saw no one…

_Maybe Gaara sent someone to keep an eye on me?_

_No! That didn't make sense, he never mentioned anything in the letter and surely he wouldn't forget…_

She had to be strong! If it was a robber or a dangerous ninja then she wouldn't cower away. She would fight them and protect herself, something she wasn't very good at these days…

_Move Sakura Move!_

Standing up, the pink haired woman stuck out one of her trembling legs and placed her foot on the first step.

_I can do this! I know I can!_

She began to walk slowly and quietly down the stairs. She held the kunai protectively in front of her chest, her arm outstretched and ready to slash at the enemy!

The only problem with Sakura was that she hated to kill people… even if it was an enemy, she couldn't live with the fact that she had ended somebody's life…

If who ever was in the house attacked her, she would be forced to fight back and kill them if they posed as a great threat to her…

"_Of course there going to be a threat to you! Your not very strong!" _Inner Sakura shouted.

_Shut it!_

As she reached the bottom floor, Sakura let out a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. It was empty and didn't contain any ninja or person for that matter.

It happened too fast for Sakura to even physically react. She felt herself being grabbed from behind and pushed to the floor where she was held.

"Kuso…" She muttered under her breath.

The kunai, the only weapon that she had to defend herself with clattered to the ground and was a good couple of meters from her reach.

Now she was being pulled to her feet and turned around to face… _Sasuke!?!_

Her inner self had nothing to say, since she fainted along time ago when she was attacked by surprise.

She struggled to break free of him but to no avail. He was far too powerful for her to fight against. His eyes held amusement in them along with other emotions…

"Let me go you bastard!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry not going to happen…" He had replied.

As she fought against him and thrashed her legs around, Sakura felt him loosen the grip he had on her when she had accidentally kneed him in the groin.

That was her chance! Sakura used her hands to push him away from her and ended up backing up against the living room wall. She dodged Sasuke as he ran towards her in an attempt to grab her. Sakura rolled and took hold of the forgotten kunai.

"I want you to leave now! " She said as calmly as possible.

He was able to get a good look of her now. A chuckle left his throat as he took note of her rather revealing attire, and something clicked inside his head.

"You slept with that monster didn't you? "

She took a step back.

"What are you talking about? " She lied.

"Don't deny it Sakura! " Sasuke stated.

"I'm… I'm not… I just…" The kunoichi stuttered.

_God, now I'm sounding like Hinata when she talks to Naruto or anyone for that fact…_

She was cowering and she knew it. She just couldn't stand up to Sasuke, she really was pathetic… Her grip on the kunai tightened as the Uchiha began to approach her shaking form. She sure was glad that there was a sturdy wall supporting her or else she would be on the ground…

"No one touches what is mine! " Sasuke growled as he took hold of her shoulders.

_His! His! His!?! That's it she was officially pissed off now!_

"I'm not yours and I never will be! I'm not an item and you can't tell me what to do! "She shouted in his face.

"You should know by now that I always get what I want Sakura…" He said in a husky voice.

"If I have to take you by force then so be it…"

_Wait… What!?!_

Right now she was slung over Sasuke's shoulder and in the process of walking out the door. She still had the kunai and now was the perfect time to use it!

Bringing her right arm up, Sakura slashed his back and watched as red blood covered the backside of his top and most of the kunai.

He had fallen to the ground and dropped her hard to the wooden floor. His face contorted into that of pain as he stood up and looked intensely at Sakura.

"If that's how you wanna do it, then fine…" Sasuke said.

"I told you that I would take you by force and I will since you're being so damn persistent…"

_Shit…_

He paid no heed to the pain in his back as he charged at Sakura. Standing up, the pink haired woman went to make a run for it but instead felt Sasuke's fist against her stomach. This made her fall to her knees and hold her sore stomach, she coughed and suddenly felt so weak and out of energy…

_Double shit!_

"You will help me revive my clan whether you like it or not! " Sasuke growled.

Realization hit her as she thought about what the outcome of her becoming pregnant because Gaara and her had made love yesterday… _I'm so screwed!_

Sakura knew that there was a high chance she was already pregnant… wetting her dry lips with her tongue, to her horror she found herself saying something she wish she never said…

"I might be carrying Gaara's child…"

Everything in the room went deathly silent as Sasuke registered what Sakura had just told him… She might be pregnant with the kazekage's child!

Sasuke now stood in front of Sakura, a malicious glare on his face and his sharingan activated…

_Gaara… please hurry…_


	10. Desperate Situation

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Sakura knew that there was a high chance she was already pregnant… wetting her dry lips with her tongue, to her horror she found herself saying something she wish she never said…

"I might be carrying Gaara's child…"

Everything in the room went deathly silent as Sasuke registered what Sakura had just told him… She might be pregnant with the kazekage's child!

Sasuke now stood in front of Sakura, a malicious glare on his face and his sharingan activated…

_Gaara… please hurry…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 10: Desperate Situation

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The air was crisp and cool as the morning sun rose in the horizon. Many lifeless bodies were strewn all over the forest floor. Blood had covered most of their bodies and the large remaining numbers of the sand shinobi who stood with a look of victory etched on their weary faces.

Gaara was the only ninja who didn't have a single speck of dirt or blood on him whatsoever. Temari on the other hand was covered from head to toe in crimson blood. She smelled of death and desperately need to take a long hot shower.

Her blood stained clothes clung to her body and made it all the more irritating. The battle had lasted a good few hours and they managed to defeat almost all of the sound army. A few of the injured ones escaped and were probably heading back to Orochimaru…

Since Gaara only used his sand to attack the ninja, he wasn't tired and still had a large amount of chakra left in him.

Temari and Kankuro on the other hand were exhausted and sore. They had a few cuts and scrapes on their bodies but nothing too serious.

Her ink orbs felt like lead as she journeyed back to Sunagakure with the remaining survivors. Temari had to get up so early and fight, now her energy supply was low and she felt like she was going to collapse right on the sandy ground.

She felt so dizzy and her head began to throb painfully. Swallowing her saliva and trying to sooth her sore throat, Temari rubbed her eyes to stay awake. Just a little longer and she would be able to pass out on her warm and comfy bed.

Her body didn't agree with her and as she took another step, she felt darkness envelope her and the hard sandy ground beneath her.

Kankuro ran to his sister's aid and lifted her up in his strong arms. A sand ninja helped to place the worn out kunoichi on the puppet master's back before going back to his original spot. He could sense that her chakra level was dangerously low and she needed more in order to sustain herself.

The only experienced medical ninja that Kankuro could think of at the moment was Sakura. He knew that she was well known in her village to be the greatest medic nin in Konohagakure, even surpassing the hokage at the young age of 15!

"Gaara, Temari needs chakra as soon as possible! "

The kazekage stopped in his tracks. He turned around to look at his sister who was over exhausted. He knew that she wouldn't last much longer unless she was treated immediately and Sakura was the only person to do so.

"Kankuro, were going to my house and Temari will be treated by Sakura…" Gaara had explained.

Both siblings nodded their heads and instructed the sand shinobi to go to the hospital and get their wounds checked out.

The three siblings disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. Leaving the survivors to journey back to Suna and be examined by the nurses at the hospital.

Both appeared in Gaara's living room. Kankuro knew that his brother was sort of a neat freak and would never leave his house in disarray but now he doubted that… The entire living room looked like a pigsty, the sofa had been flipped over and a few other things were scattered on the floor.

The thing that caught their eyes was the blood stains covering some of the wooden floor. A kunai was also on the ground and was covered in red blood.

His emotions got the best of him as he realized that Sakura might have been attacked. But who? Who would dare to enter _his _home and harm his fiancé!?!

_Uchiha…_

He must have taken her with him. To restore his clan! Seeing as the front door was left ajar, Gaara told his brother to follow behind him as they searched for the Uchiha and Sakura.

_I'll get you back! No matter what!_

So many things were going through the pink haired woman's head as she was forcefully taken from her home and now running through a desert slung over Sasuke's back. After she had tried her best to stand up to Sasuke she was no mach for him and once again she felt weak…

_Gaara… please hurry… she had prayed to kami-sami. But her constant praying had done nothing for her as she was slammed against a wall. The kunai falling to the wooden floor, making a clattering sound as it made contact with the hard wood floor._

_He was enraged and she knew it and felt it through the pressure he was applying to her arms. His sharingan was activated and he was ready to kill… He didn't however and simply shook her senseless until she felt nausea welling up inside her stomach._

_She had somehow held it down and saw her vision blur until Sasuke looked blurry and the room felt like it was shifting from side to side, tilting in different angles and making her head ache. _

_Blinking a few times, Sakura heard the Uchiha speak in a low voice, as if he were trying to conceal his obvious anger from her._

"_Ungrateful woman…_"

_She was spun around so that her back was no longer facing the wall. Sasuke shoved her hard and caused Sakura to loose her footing and crash into the couch, flipping it over in the process._

_The table was what inflicted damage on her body. As she was also flipped over with the couch, Sakura thought she would be crushed by it but instead she smashed into the table and hit her head on the table._

_She could hear footsteps nearing her and then she was picked up again. Her ears were ringing and caused her head to ache even more than before. Sasuke had slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the kazekage's house._

_She had closed her eyes long ago and could tell that Sasuke intended on taking her away from Gaara, but would he still use her to make an Uchiha heir or simply kill her? _

_She knew that the back of her head was cut open from banging it against the table. Why was all this happening to her!?! Why was she always cursed with such bad luck all the time!?! Her limbs were as sore as hell and her head continued to throb…_

_She was in deep shit now…_

The kazekage and his brother ran in search of the pink haired kunoichi that was his fiancé. He could sense the Uchiha's chakra in the far distance and knew that they would soon reach him in due time.

Gaara only hoped that Temari would be able to last for that long… Fear was evident as Gaara thought of the possible things Sasuke could have done to Sakura, they had definitely engaged in battle since his living room was a total mess and objects were scattered everywhere.

If _he _put a single scratch on Sakura he was a dead man!

Increasing in speed, Gaara and his brother were currently in the vast desert outside of their village. They couldn't spot the Uchiha in the distance and new that he was getting away. No! He wasn't going to let the Uchiha get away with this!

This was the second time that Sasuke had tried to take Sakura away from him. And to his disbelief, the Uchiha looked like he was achieving his goal… He didn't want to admit it and never would admit it! He was going to get Sakura back and that was a promise!

Both Sand shinobi thought that using the sand to transport themselves closer to the Uchiha would be their best way of catching up to him. Gaara knew that he was very fast, when he had fought against him in the chunin exams and Sasuke had dodged every single attack he through his way.

But now was different, Gaara was stronger and more determined especially when he had a good reason to attack the Uchiha. He had taken someone he loves and wants her back!

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara and Kankuro were swallowed in a thick blanket of sand and were now even farther out in the desert. Sunagakure was way behind them and looked miniature from where they were.

Sasuke really was fast if he was already past this point. Closing his forest green eyes, both shinobi disappeared again and went even farther out. They had gone so far that small shrubs and bushes were sprouted from the dirt covered ground and they were approaching a forest.

They were going the opposite way of Konoha and Gaara had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't returning back to Konoha and instead decided to run off with Sakura.

If everyone knew what he was planning on doing then his title of 'genius' meant nothing now, since he was being a total idiot!

A flash of pink was seen out in the distance and was gone as quick as it came. It had to be Sakura's hair!

They only had to teleport once more and they would be right on the Uchiha's trail. Kankuro must have seen the pink too since he now looked at Gaara and nodded his head towards him.

Gaara's sand enveloped them and both now stood in front of the running Uchiha. Though, once he had seen them Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and cast them a deadly glare.

"Get out of my damn way! " He ordered.

Kankuro knew better then to interfere in the battle between the Uchiha and his brother and knew that he wanted to do this by himself.

The puppet master moved away from them and was now sitting under shade that a large tree created.

_Make this quick Gaara…_

The sand ninja got into a fighting stance and watched as the Uchiha smirked at him.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get…" Sasuke said.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight at his fullest with a kunoichi slung over one of his shoulders, so he decided to put her down. He did but not gently instead he threw Sakura behind him and sent her flying straight for a tree.

The impact caused a sickly cracking noise. Once she had smashed into the tree trunk, Sakura fell to the ground, her pink hair splayed over her face and she gave out a weak grunting sound.

"Bastard! " Gaara shouted.

Sasuke was the first to deliver his series of attacks and threw a few shuriken. Gaara dodged them with little trouble and summoned his sand to take care of the Uchiha. Almost as if the past was replaying itself, Gaara watched as Sasuke dodged the sand and blew fire from his mouth.

His sand instantly protected Gaara and blocked the scorching flames from burning him. A chuckle erupted from Sasuke's throat as he spoke…

"Still depending on your sand to save you… huh? " He mocked.

"Still have that stick shoved up your ass Uchiha? " Gaara mocked back.

Growling, Sasuke charged at the kazekage and used his leg to kick him. Wanting to prove the Uchiha wrong, Gaara removed his sand from protecting him and ducked just in time. He caught Sasuke's foot in both his hands an evil look plastered on his face.

Using all his strength, Gaara swung the Uchiha around by his legs and let him go in the right direction.

A large tree stood to the left and Gaara was successful in letting Sasuke go so that he hit the tree. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, Sasuke took out a kunai and ran at Gaara yet again…

While the battle between the rivals continued, Sakura was on the verge of falling unconscious but the sounds of grunting and yelling kept her partly conscious. Her back was facing the dirt ground as she tried standing up…

Pain spread all over her body but that didn't stop her. This time she was just going to have to bear with the pain and pretend like it didn't exist. She was going to be strong!

Her emerald eyes opened and an unfocused image of two people sitting under a tree caught her eye. Kankuro seemed to notice that she was awake because he ran towards her, carrying his sister in his arms.

Getting her none blurry vision back, Sakura looked at the pale face of Temari. She couldn't sense much chakra left in her and she herself was drained of it. Knowing what she had to do, Sakura willed herself to stay conscious for just a while longer.

Placing her hands over the blonde kunoichi's chest, Sakura transmitted some of the chakra she had left into Temari. She watched as her skin colour went back to normal and her breathing deepened. The rose haired woman collapsed sideways and heard the voice of Temari.

"Where the hell am I? " She had said.

Looking to her right side, she noticed the limp form of Haruno Sakura and a look of distress was plastered on her face.

"What happened to Sakura!?! " She half shouted.

"She used some of the chakra she had left to keep you alive…" Kankuro said.

Ignoring her headache, Temari turned to her side and shook the kunoichi shoulders. She got no response and fear got the best of her.

"Sakura! Please get up! "She shouted.

Temari had never allowed herself to cry before but now her emotions were getting the best of her and she felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She struggled to speak but found it hard to when her throat felt tight and dry.

The blonde woman blinked her tears away but soon found them rolling down her cheeks and falling to the dirt covered ground.

"Who did this to her? " She found herself asking.

"The Uchiha…" Kankuro had answered.

Her nails dug into the dirt as she reached for the large fan on her back. Gripping it, Temari stood on unsteady feet and raised the fan above her head. Waiting for the right moment to strike, Temari watched the Uchiha's moves carefully…

As he jumped into midair, Temari brought her fan down and a large gust of wind swept through the forest and hit the sharingan user dead on. He was blown into many trees and went through them; he came to a stop however when Gaara's sand snaked around his body and slammed him hard to the ground, causing him to cough up blood.

He went to reach for his weapons but felt as if his right arm was immobile. It had to have broken when he was slammed against trees. Bruises had already started to form on his skin. He stood up and looked around for the source of the wind.

He saw a blonde kunoichi that he recognized from the chunin exams as Gaara's elder sister. She had sent him a smirk before falling on one knee and gasping for breath. She was still weary from her previous battle and needed time to recuperate…

Cursing inwardly, Sasuke saw the kazekage near him. He knew that he would not be able to fight with a broken arm and probably a few other bones in his body. His legs wobbled as Sasuke tried maintaining his balance.

He watched as Gaara's sand snaked towards him. If he was caught in the deadly sand then he was as good as dead. Gaara wouldn't hesitate in killing him; he would probably end his life slowly and painfully.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to perform any hand signs, Sasuke jumped backwards and nearly avoided being captured by the sand. He took one last glance at Gaara and then the rosette haired woman lying on the ground.

_She's not worth it…_

Jumping into a near tree, Sasuke began to retreat back to Konohagakure. Still totally enraged, Gaara went to follow after him but the voice of Kankuro stopped him from doing so.

"I don't think he'll be coming back…"

Gaara ran to Sakura's side and looked over her limp form. Scooping her up in his arms, Gaara transported to the Sunagakure hospital. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Sakura and getting her to the hospital to be treated…


	11. Homecoming News

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Jumping into a near tree, Sasuke began to retreat back to Konohagakure. Still totally enraged, Gaara went to follow after him but the voice of Kankuro stopped him from doing so.

"I don't think he'll be coming back…"

Gaara ran to Sakura's side and looked over her limp form. Scooping her up in his arms, Gaara transported to the Sunagakure hospital. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Sakura and getting her to the hospital to be treated…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Homecoming News

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pair of brown eyes caught sight of the pale looking woman in the kazekage's arms. Throwing down the papers she had in her hands, the nurse ran towards Gaara and gave him a serious look.

He currently watched as the woman led him into a white room and ordered him to place the pink haired woman on the hospital bed.

Many nurses flew into the room and Gaara was left outside the room, staring at the door that was just shut in his face. He raised a fist to knock on the door and demand to be let back in but a hand gripped his wrist and held him back.

''Gaara…'' A familiar voice said.

''She is in good hands, let the nurses take care of her now…''

Gaara lowered his fist and moved away from the door to sit down in a chair in the waiting room. Temari was already seated and seemed to be back to normal. The blonde kunoichi placed one of her soft hands on Gaara's and gave him a reassuring smile.

''Sakura will be fine, trust me…''

The kazekage's green eyes were set downcast his face displayed no trace of emotions. Though, inside Gaara's heart was racing wildly and his stomach was all in knots. For the first time in his life Gaara felt fear and sorrow…

He didn't want to loose someone precious to him… Someone he loves and cares for with all his heart…

_You'll pull through this Sakura… be strong…_

He ran his fingers through his short rust coloured locks and gave out a sigh. Gaara watched as his brother and sister were checked into a different hospital room. Temari still needed to be examined and checked to see if she had any injuries that needed healing.

Gaara tapped his foot on the hospital floor and listened with distaste to the sounds it created. His face brightened up when a nurse clad in a white uniform walked towards him and gave him the thumbs up signal.

Jumping to his feet, Gaara rushed over to Sakura's given room and pushed open the door. A few nurses that were still in the room, quickly hurried out and made their way to other patients in need of them. The kazekage moved beside the hospital bedside and looked at Sakura.

Her skin was still clammy and pale, she was breathing evenly and a heart monitor beeped every second in an almost soothing rhythm. Gaara noticed a few bruises and scrapes which adorned her fragile body and a white bandage which was wrapped around her head and was fastened together near her forehead.

The sand shinobi gently gripped her hand nearest him and dipped his head to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin, which was warm, now felt like ice when his lips made contact with her cheek. Pulling away, Gaara sat in a chair by the window and continued to watch over the kunoichi.

A nurse came in a few moments later and walked over to Gaara. She sent him a small smile and looked over the clipboard she had in her hands.

''There doesn't seem to be any broken bones, only a few cuts and bruises.''

''Were going to keep her here for a while and if she decides to wake up, you can take her home…''

Gaara nodded thanks to the blonde nurse and went back to watching Sakura. The woman let a giggle escape her lips as she opened the door. Before she had walked out of the room, the nurse's voice was heard and what she said made Gaara stiffen and hold his breath.

''Congratulations… You're going to be a father…''

He was… he was going to be a what!?! A father? Gaara of the desert… a proud father! It all seemed so unreal to the kazekage, but in reality it was all so true… Sakura was pregnant and carrying _his _child…

A genuine smile graced Gaara's lips as he whispered out a few final words before falling silent and watching the sky brighten up.

''Aishiteru…''

Gaara of the desert felt his shoulders being shook until he let out a low growl. His head was resting on the windowsill and he had both arms crossed over his chest. A faint giggle erupted from behind him and he inwardly groaned… _It must be one of those damn nurses!_

The kazekage had fallen asleep while he was gazing out the window, eyes fixed on the endless blue sky. Gaara felt a pair of hands being placed on his shoulders again and this time he turned around when he was shook.

His eyes widened a fraction when he was met with the face of Haruno Sakura. Her emerald eyes held immense happiness and her lips had curved into a playful smile. Now it was Sakura who was widening her eyes in surprise as the kazekage wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

A light blush covered most of her face and a small smile tugged at her rosy lips. She let her beautiful laughter escape her throat as Gaara pulled her against his chest. He took in the intoxicating scent and the sweet strawberry smell that was her hair.

''Missed me I see?'' Sakura whispered.

Moving his head, Gaara let his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he spoke.

''You have no idea…''

A hint of amusement in his words as he said it. The kazekage let the tip of his tongue touch her ear lobe and felt her body tense slightly, then she relaxed against him once again.

''Can't it wait till we get home Gaara-kun?'' Sakura said in an almost pleading tone.

A chuckle left his lips as Gaara lifted the kunoichi into his strong arms and set her back down. He took a good look at her body and sent her a smile. A knock was heard at the door and both Kankuro and Temari shuffled into the room.

''I can't thank you enough for what you did for me Sakura…'' Temari said.

She nodded her head towards the blonde woman and felt fingers entwining with her own. Looking to the side, Sakura caught sight of Gaara showing his affection for her in front of his siblings. That was something that Sakura would have never thought him to do.

When she looked back up, Sakura saw smirks on the sand siblings' faces. Temari gave another thanks to Sakura before Kankuro and she left the room to return home.

While the two of them walked home, both of their fingers were entwined. Gaara had noticed that Sakura kept on placing her free hand on her stomach, as if she were hungry or something. A smile graced her lips as she looked at the man beside her.

The rosette haired woman let her eyes roam the city of Sunagakure. It held many people and little children, like back in Konoha where there were many small children. Rubbing her stomach, Sakura began to think about being a mother.

Her inner self had said that it was easy but her logical mind had told her that it would be a hard task. She tightened her hold on Gaara's hand and recalled what the nurse had said to her…

''_I have informed the kazekage that you are with child Sakura-san…''_

_A nice red blush had stained her cheeks as she thought about what his reaction would have been like. So many things were buzzing in her head…_

_Would he be angry?_

_Would he be happy?_

_Would he still love her?_

_Would he love their child?_

_She had shaken her head and told herself that he would never react harshly towards her about that. Gaara would be happy with the thought that soon he would be a father… A proud father…_

''_Sakura-san are you alright?'' The nurse had asked._

''_Oh, yes… I'm just hungry that's all…'' She had replied._

_The nurse took hold of her arm and pulled her into a large room. It seemed to be a cafeteria and there was plenty of food to go around. She had rushed over towards a table that was currently being occupied by Kankuro and Temari._

_They waved her over and got their food. Temari was a bit shocked that Sakura had eaten so much food. Kankuro wasn't even eating that much! She had on her plate, some sandwiches, an apple, some fruit salad, one bun and a full bowl of ramen. She had stuffed her face and made the two siblings stare at her like she was some sort of freak!_

''_What? I'm hungry…'' Sakura had said sheepishly which kind of reminded her of Naruto whenever she lectured him about eating too much food and acting like a pig. _

_Shrugging her small shoulders, Sakura finished off the last of her ramen and didn't leave a single drop of broth in the bowl._

_Standing up, Sakura said her goodbyes to the sand siblings and told them that she was going to wake Gaara up so that they could go home._

Sakura let a sigh escape her lips as Gaara and she reached the front door to their house. Gripping the door knob, Gaara opened the door and let Sakura walk in first before he did. He had forgotten to clean up and everything was still in disarray.

Gaara thought that Sakura would have cried on the spot and remembered what the Uchiha had done to her, but all she did was walk into the kitchen and get a cloth. ''I'm going to clean up the blood on the floor.'' She announced.

The blood was gone from the wooden floor and Gaara was currently helping the kunoichi to lift up the couch and place all the fallen items in their original spot. Sakura fell back on the couch and let her head rest on the comfy surface.

A hand was placed on her cheek and caressed it. She let out a low moan of pleasure and snuggled closer to Gaara who had just sat on the couch. Her arms encircled his waist and her head rested on his lap.

The rose haired woman turned so that she was lying on her back. Her large jade orbs gazed at Gaara's passive face as he unnoticeably placed a hand on her stomach.

''I see the nurse has already told you about the news?'' Sakura pointed out.

No words left his mouth and Gaara simply nodded a 'yes' towards Sakura. The young woman gave him a small smile and traced his bottom lip with her finger. Gaara took her hand in his and let his head lower until he was mere inches from Sakura.

His lips brushed her before he gave the kunoichi a chaste kiss.

''How will we tell the others about this?'' Gaara asked.

''Um… about that, I kind of already told them…'' Sakura said sheepishly. She put on her best smile and batted her long lashes in an attempt to look innocent.

''Thanks…'' The sand shinobi had said sarcastically.

''It's not my fault that you fell asleep…'' Sakura countered.

Gaara 'hmphed' and turned his head away enough to hide the blush present on his stoic face. He didn't have the first clue on how to even take care of a baby, let alone be a father! _This is going to be hard…_

Almost as if Sakura had read his mind, she spoke.

''Don't worry Gaara-kun, you'll be a great father…''

Smirking, Gaara turned his head to look at the beautiful woman that was his fiancé.

''You think so?''

Sakura nodded her head and sat up to capture the sand shinobi's lips. She kissed him teasingly at first but then it became passionate and Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine. His fiery passion matched hers as he tilted her head to mold their lips together perfectly.

Both pulled away gasping for air. Gaara rested his forehead against hers and stared into her emerald eyes. He rubbed her shoulders and embraced her; Gaara didn't leave a single space between them.

Sakura knew by the way that Gaara was holding her that they were inseparable and it would stay like that forever...

_You'll be a great father Gaara-kun… I know it…_

**Authors Note; I know that it took me a while to write this chapter and I am really sorry! Please don't kill me! I had to study for tests and had loads of stupid homework that I couldn't seem to make anytime for writing the eleventh chapter… XXD It might be short so sorry… I am sad to say that this story will be coming to an end soon, but I will continue to write more wonderful stories and hopefully you all read them! ;)**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**Special Thanks**

**Inulover4eva**

**VIII**

**Shadow Miko**

**Bryak**

**i.totally.luv.naruto**

**narutoinuyashalover22**

**poppanda**

**Confuzzled 239**

**oODreamerOo**

**Princess of Thieves**

**al2010**

**SabakuNoBrandye**

**Luv Kitten**

**Ruby Felton**

**princessswan**

**LoveShinobi4eva**

**KittyPersona**

**fallenangel44**

**Gelayel**

**Sayia**

**Rhonda21**

**numba1shorty**

**Atlantismonkey**

**Lady IkoYume**

**sveta89**

**Sakora Haruno**

**yami-sakura-tenshi**

**-Shinobi-Of-Sound-**

**flaming witch of fire**

**The Lord's fallen angel**

**harunosakua**

**SexyBandFreak**

**InuFruit14**

**FluffStuff**

**Thank you to all these wonderful reviewers who wrote nice things about my story. I hope that you read more of my stories in the future!!! XXD**


	12. Passing Months

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Sakura nodded her head and sat up to capture the sand shinobi's lips. She kissed him teasingly at first but then it became passionate and Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine. His fiery passion matched hers as he tilted her head to mold their lips together perfectly.

Both pulled away gasping for air. Gaara rested his forehead against hers and stared into her emerald eyes. He rubbed her shoulders and embraced her; Gaara didn't leave a single space between them.

Sakura knew by the way that Gaara was holding her that they were inseparable and it would stay like that forever...

_You'll be a great father Gaara-kun… I know it…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 12: Passing Months

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The crimson stained sun had yet to rise and the two lovers had fallen asleep on the couch. Sakura's head resting on Gaara's well toned chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

A look of pure serenity plastered on their faces. Gaara was the first to awaken but decided not to move and wake up the sleeping woman in his strong arms. His face was buried in her long pink tresses and his nose picked up her extremely intoxicating scent.

Gaara of the desert knew he had to work today and wish he could take a day off. He couldn't however and didn't want to leave the comforting warmth that Sakura had provided him with.

She stirred a few times but never woke up. Gaara never noticed this before but, Sakura looked like an innocent little girl when she slept. Like there wasn't a trouble in life… Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Gaara studied it before he let out a restless groan.

He had to be at work in the next 10 minutes… He really didn't want to awaken Sakura from her peaceful slumber but thought she must get angry when he leaves her every morning without even saying a goodbye.

Slightly sitting upright, Gaara shook the young woman's shoulders and softly called out her name that seemed to roll sweetly off his tongue.

Her face by now had contorted into that of annoyance. She shook her head endlessly and snuggled closer to the sand shinobi. Her hand coming to rest on the collar of his shirt and gripping it tightly, as if she were trying to keep him where he was.

Shaking his head, Gaara turned the kunoichi to face him and looked at her face. Sakura's mouth was partly open and her eyes were clamped shut.

Bringing his face closer to hers, Gaara pressed his lips against the kunoichi's and watched as her eyes opened in surprise before they closed once again. Gaara felt the younger woman respond to the kiss quickly and her tongue immediately darted into his crevice.

When both of their lungs burned for the desire to breathe again, they pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"I have to go to work now…" Gaara said calmly.

A saddened look etched its way onto Sakura's face at what Gaara had just said. She didn't want him to go to work; she wanted him to stay with her…

_Aishiteru Gaara-kun…_

Finding her voice, Sakura began to speak in a quiet whisper.

"Please don't go…" Sakura desperately pleaded.

To the sand shinobi, Sakura sounded like a little girl pleading to her father. He traced her lips with his fingertips and slowly shook his head.

"Sorry Sakura… I can't…" Gaara said in an apologetic tone.

He watched as the kunoichi set her face downcast. Her long pink hair shadowed her saddened expression, tears formed in her emerald eyes but she held them back.

Neither said anything for a short while and only their steady breathing reached the ears. Sakura inhaled sharply as she heard the padding of feet against the wooden floor and knew that Gaara must be leaving for work.

She closed her eyes for a brief second and when she opened them a pair of legs was now in her view. Sakura looked up with her chin resting upon her fists, and elbows placed on her knees. Gaara sent her a warm smile before pulling the kunoichi up and capturing her lips.

He had given her chaste kiss, it held longing and desire. Sakura watched as the sand shinobi vanished in a blanket of sand. She let her body fall back on the couch and her lips still burned with the feel of having Gaara's own lips on hers.

_Kami-sami it was early!_

She still had the entire day to go and now that Gaara had left for work she would most likely fall asleep, eat or watch television until Gaara returned home. Welcoming him with open arms and…

She shook the erotic thoughts from her dazed mind and thought about other things. About the baby she was carrying… She placed a small hand on her stomach and recalled what Ino had explained to her about babies and pregnancy.

"_Now forehead girl, the most common thing about being pregnant is…"_

_Yamanaka Ino had paused and a look of disgust etched its way onto her face. _

"_Morning sickness… which is when the pregnant woman vomits usually for a period of three months total…" She declared._

_She placed a finger on her chin and began to think._

"_A woman will start to get very painful cramps and you carry the child for up to nine months…"_

"_You're stomach will enlarge and you must be careful with everything you do!'' Ino had added in quickly._

_Sakura's face had paled and her mouth was slightly ajar. The two girls had burst out laughing and wiping tears from their eyes._

"_I'll tell you one thing Ino-pig!'' Sakura began._

"_Yah? And what's that billboard brow?'' The blonde kunoichi said._

"_I am never getting pregnant!'' _

_Once again both girls began laughing and were soon out of breath. Sakura placed a hand on her racing heart and clutched Ino's shoulder for support. _

That was the same night that Shikamaru had asked Ino out and she said yes. Of course they were only at the young age of 14 and didn't quite understand the ways of life. Ino was so ecstatic that Shikamaru had asked her out that she invited him over to the sleepover her and Sakura had planned.

She wasn't annoyed that Shikamaru was coming, but it was the bragging part after he had left. She would joke about Sakura not having a boyfriend and told her to just go out with Naruto. Sakura in response had thrown a pillow at Ino's face and both girls engaged in a fun filled pillow fight which Sakura had won in the end.

The pink haired woman smiled as she recalled that night years ago. Now she was a woman and knew right from wrong.

_Sometimes!!! _Inner Sakura piped up.

Well, all she could do now was wait until Gaara returned home…

Wait until they baby arrived and she could start to take care of it.

Not alone… but with her fiancé, Gaara of the desert…

-

Months had passed and the kazekage's schedule became tighter and tighter. He would have to stay after work for meetings and work very late at night finishing paper work and signing papers.

He hardly had any time to spend with Sakura anymore and he was beginning to miss her a lot… By the time he arrived home from work she would already be asleep… By the time he left in the morning she would be sleeping soundly.

Sakura's stomach had grown a lot and she had already begun with her morning sickness routine. Sometimes she would get food cravings and other times she would have intense mood swings that Gaara had to face.

She sipped down a cup filled with green tea and too a bit out of her toast. 7 months had passed since she was impregnated and it was only a matter of time before she gave birth. The slow ticking of the clock drove Sakura completely crazy; she placed her cup down and went in search of her sandals.

Today she was planning on going to the kazekage tower and see Gaara. He would sure be surprised to see her at his office today for the first time since they were engaged.

Upon spotting her Sandals, the kunoichi trudged towards them and pulled the footwear on her bare feet. She wriggled her toes before a confident look etched its way onto her face. Sakura opened the front door and made sure to lock it before she left, taking the key and putting it into her pocket.

The journey to the kazekage tower was long not to mention that the air was dry and the heat was too immense for her to handle. Many people stopped and would stare at her before bowing or greeting her.

Sakura was now known throughout the entire sand village. Everyone was properly informed that the kazekage would soon be a father to the child who would one day be the next kazekage. Sakura caught sight of a little girl walking hand in hand with her mother. She smiled at her when the little girl looked at her.

A blush had crept its way onto her face and then she smiled towards Sakura. Tugging on her mother's hand and pointing at Sakura, saying in a somewhat proud tone…

"Mommy! Look its Sakura-sama! "

She met the older woman's gaze and gave her a heart warming smile. The mother just waved and sent Sakura an equally warm smile before they turned a corner and disappeared in a large crown of sand civilians who bustled towards many market shops and stands.

Her eyes caught sight of a large tower. Sakura hurried towards it and pushed open the doors; she had no clue whatsoever which floor Gaara was even on. The pink haired woman found a door to the far left and tried it.

Inside were just a few people in the middle of a meeting. She apologized and walked up a flight of stairs. Sakura took hold of a doorknob and eased open a door. No one was inside, but Gaara's robe was slung over a chair.

She trudged over towards a desk and noticed a framed picture of two people. Gaara and she were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Temari and Kankuro had had a camera and happened to take a picture of the two of them.

Smiling, Sakura ran her fingertips along the frame and seated herself in a chair behind the large desk. She had succeeded in finding Gaara's office, and she really liked it. Sakura gave out a small yelp when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

She was turned around with the chair she sat on and was met with Gaara. He looked as passive as ever, and his lips formed a smirk.

"I have a visitor I see? " Gaara inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem Gaara-kun? " Sakura said quietly.

"Not if its you…" He said quickly.

Before Sakura could even utter out another word, Gaara was claiming her lips. She moaned as his tongue coaxed hers into a dual. Both pulled away, Sakura placed her forehead against his and stared into his green eyes.

Gaara's hands cupped the kunoichi's stomach holding his first child. Soon after, Sakura placed her hands on top of the kazekage's. Gaara felt a movement inside of Sakura's stomach and a smile graced his lips.

"In another two months, we'll be parents…" Sakura said quietly.

Gaara nodded his head and took hold of Sakura's hand. He led her towards the office door and walked around a corner.

"I'll show you around…" He stated simply.

Sakura latched onto his arm and rested her head against his upper arm. Breathing in his musky scent and feeling whole. Sakura tightened the hold she had on his arm and closed her eyes, trusting her official husband to lead the way.

A diamond ring adorned her fourth finger on her left hand. She admired the ring that Gaara had gotten her when they were wed and a few months back. She had leapt into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow…

He was hers and she was his. Together they were one.

_Forever…_

-

**Authors Note**

**I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end in the next 2-3 chapters. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and am grateful for all the reviews I have gotten. I wouldn't have expected a Gaara X Sakura do get so many reviews and I am very proud. I am sorry for not updating this next chapter sooner, but I had tests and exams to study for.  
**

**  
I thank you all very much! XXD**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**


	13. Family

Arranged?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

A diamond ring adorned her fourth finger on her left hand. She admired the ring that Gaara had gotten her when they were wed and a few months back. She had leapt into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow…

He was hers and she was his. Together they were one.

_Forever…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 13: Family

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A tired and sore kunoichi sat in the chair that her husband, Gaara had offered her. She placed a hand on her bulging stomach and gave the man a warm smile. He did the same and placed a light kiss on her lips before he exited the room.

Sakura's feet were killing her and her back hurt a lot! She was in pain and felt like sleeping. The cramps had come back and they weren't leaving. She cringed and moved in the chair, Sakura just couldn't get comfortable knowing that the baby could arrive at any given moment.

Gaara had just left to get a doctor from Sunagakure hospital. A screech left the woman's throat as she shut her eyes and her face contorted into pain.

The contractions that Sakura had been getting were horrible. They only lasted for mere minutes at the most but this one insisted in giving her pain. Tears welled up in her eyes and another cry left her lips as her knuckles turned white from squeezing her hands shut.

''Gaara-kun!'' She shouted.

The red haired shinobi was in the room in a split second and was currently cradling his wife. He placed a kiss on her left temple and whispered comforting words in her ear. _Where is that damn doctor!?!_

A cry erupted in the kunoichi's throat as she thrashed her head from side to side and held onto Gaara.

A liquid ran down her leg and once Sakura caught sight of it her eyes widened and she began to shout at a whole new level.

''Gaara-kun the baby! I think its coming!''

He picked up the crying woman that was his wife and ran out of the room. A blanket of sand engulfed his wife and him, and now they were in the hospital.

He ran to the front desk where a woman was currently talking on the phone. He slammed his hand against the desk and sent papers to the floor.

''My wife is in labor!'' He yelled.

The phone slipped from her hand, and the woman was leading them to a hospital room. Gaara placed her on the bed and watched as nurses and doctors scrambled into the birthing room. Gaara was holding Sakura's hand and letting her squeeze it as hard as she wished.

He was surprised that by now his hand wasn't turning blue or broken…

The sand shinobi heard the doctor give out words of comfort and telling her to push harder. Sakura in response yelled at him and applied even more pressure to Gaara's hand. Blood had covered the doctor's hands by now and most of the hospital bed as well.

Sweat had formed on Sakura's entire face and she felt like a breath was being crushed out of her with every push she gave. _I just want this to end already! _Half lidden emerald orbs were set on the kazekage and she gave out one final scream and squeezed his hand harder.

The room went deathly silent for a mere second and all that could be heard was everyone's steady breathing and Sakura's deep panting. She let go of Gaara's hand and her arm was placed on her once again normal sized stomach.

Small whinny wails filled the room and bounced off the white walls. Gaara watched as two nurses wrapped blankets around two small bundles before letting the doctor take a look. Gaara was currently holding a small baby in a pink blanket, his face holding love and softened when Sakura whispered that she was beautiful.

He was totally shocked though, when a nurse handed Sakura another bundle. This one was wrapped in a blue blanket and Sakura had a look of surprise plastered on her sweaty face.

''T… two…'' She whispered out.

The nurses gave out small giggles and all nodded; they left the room leaving Sakura and Gaara in it. Both were at a loss of words and simply stared at the babies each was holding. The baby that Gaara was holding had bright red hair and piercing jade eyes. The baby that Sakura was holding had auburn coloured hair and dark forest green eyes. They were both beautiful…

''What are we going to call them?'' Sakura mused.

Gaara looked down at the baby and thought for any possible name that he could think of. Before he could even utter out the name he had chosen Sakura spoke first…

''How about Daichi?''

Gaara nodded his head and was able to speak.

''This one will be called Hikari…''

Both proud parents switched babies and cradled their children…

-

1 year later

Sakura sat on the living room couch holding Hikari on her lap. A genuine smiled graced her lips as she watched Gaara change Daichi's diaper. The pink haired woman laughed and cradled the small child in her arms.

Gaara was happy to start his life as a father. He still had to go to work regularly but decided to stick to his home office until Sakura got a better handle on things and the children got bigger. Gaara lifted Daichi into the air and embraced him.

Both their children were beautiful and seemed happy. Pure laughter filled the room as Daichi giggled when his father lifted him into the air again. A smile was plastered on Sakura's face as she watched how good a father Gaara was being.

The sand shinobi came and sat down beside Sakura. Both children were currently on the wooden floor and crawling around the living room. Gaara's arm was wrapped around Sakura's waist as he pulled her to sit on his lap.

''I told you that you would be a great father…'' She said.

He placed a kiss on her cheek and continued to watch his children play. It wouldn't be long after until their children would have to go to the academy. Gaara had said that he wanted them to grow up to be fine, well respected sand ninja.

Sakura had been against it but soon agreed with her husband. A knock was heard at the door and Sakura quickly stood up to answer it. She pulled the door open and saw nine other than Kankuro and Temari will wide smiles on their faces.

Before she had time to close the door, a hand came and was placed on the door keeping it open.

''Aren't you going to invite us in forehead girl?'' A familiar voice teased.

Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi stood outside with playful smirks on their faces.

Sakura embraced her best friend and everyone else who entered her house. She began to prepare some tea with Ino and Hinata who asked millions of questions. She poured the steaming tea into cups and gave them to the two other women to hand out.

When Sakura had told Ino about her having kids she nearly died. Ino entered the living room and handed Shikamaru his cup of tea. She felt something wrap around her leg and she looked down to see a small baby.

Her piercing green eyes blinked innocently and a giggled escaped her throat. Ino scooped up Hikari and twirled her around. The child continued to laugh and decided to play with Ino's long blonde hair. The other woman came to scoop up Daichi and she and Naruto played with it.

The baby loved to pull his hair and would laugh every time he gave out a yelp of pain. Sakura sipped her green tea and felt relaxed when the warm liquid soothed her throat. She held onto Gaara's hand and watched as everyone played with their babies.

She knew that Gaara had never expected anything like this when they were first forcefully engaged. But know she was actually glad that she was the one to marry him and melt that frozen heart of his… To be the one to save him from sin and stay with him forever.

To give him the life he never knew he wanted… She was grateful that everything up to this point happened…

_I think were going to be just fine…_

And as both proud parents watched their children play with the adults, they realized exactly how lucky the really were…

They were a strong family and no one could break them apart…

_No one…_

-

Ja ne…

-

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this story… I am very sad that it is over but am happy with the outcome… This I would have to say is one of my greatest stories that I have written and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviewers and all the nice reviews that I have gotten. I will continue to write more stories in the future and thank you all very much! XXD**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**


End file.
